Kisses Like Summer Rain
by thnkxfrthmmrs
Summary: All Annabeth wanted was to spend her summer relaxing and get over Luke. But when Thalia has to go to Oregon for a family reunion, she decides, like the great best friend she is, to drag Annabeth along. She's determined to hate it but it's hard when she gets closer to Thalia's gorgeous (older) cousin. T plus.
1. High School Never Ends

I sat in my desk, tapping my purple mechanical pencil mindlessly against the desk. The teacher, Mrs. Kerr droned on about beginning of the school year expectations and rules but I was elsewhere.

I glanced lazily around the classroom filled with kids who looked like they hadn't come back form their vacation, and to be honest I hadn't either.

Normally I would ecstatic about being back at school to learn and be away from the mindless, fun things summer brought but this time my mind was on the summer.

It had been an interesting summer to say the least and the most eventful.

I cast my stormy grey gaze over to my best friend since god-knows how-long, Thalia Grace, to see her, as usual, spacing out and on the brink of hitting her head on the desk in sleep. But there was something about the look in her eyes that told me that she was thinking about the summer as well.

Chuckling slightly I could see that my other best friends, (we had scored and gotten the same homeroom by the way), all had the same looks.

Silena Beauregard had a dreamy look on her gorgeous face, her bangs falling into her sapphire eyes. She was the pretty one with good boy advice of the group.

Katie Gardener was scrapping her pencil mindlessly against her paper; her green eyes were far off. She was the shy but feisty one.

Clarisse la Rue had her head on her desk, her eyes were closed and her brown hair fell around her, but I knew she wasn't asleep because she was smiling and her breathing was uneven. She's the tough one.

Thalia was the cool, punk rocker chick with the black croppy hair and shocking blue eyes to match. And I am the smart and athletic one.

Smiling a bit, I turned back over to my desk to see half-hearted sketches of architecture designs and a bunch of 'Annabeth + —' or 'I love—' girly crap like that.

"Annabeth!" The teacher yelled. I looked up, my face flushed.

"Yes…?"

"Did you hear my question?"

"No." I mumbled and every one in the room looked at me in shock. "Sorry I was spacing out."

I could hear the whispers of my classmates. 'What? Annabeth Chase, _Annabeth Chase _wasn't paying attention' or some crazy kids whispering about the end of the world or the apocalypse.

I shrunk back into my seat especially when I caught the knowing looks and smirks my friends were giving me.

"Yes, right well, I'll, um, ask ah, someone else, yes, uh, someone else…" Mrs. Kerr stumbled over her words. Geez people are acting like the worlds' going to end and I could still hear my classmates voicing my thoughts. Mrs. Kerr turned her attention to some other student who just happened to be my archrival at this school: Drew Chang.

Smart, gorgeous, head cheerleader and always is one step ahead of me. Now normally if I actually wasn't paying attention and I got passed up for Drew, I'd be pissed, but right now I couldn't help and smirk.

While she might've stolen my long time crush and once boyfriend, Luke Castellan, but even the captain of the football team of Goode High couldn't compare to the football, swim, and basketball captain of Sunset High school. Who just so happens to be my boyfriend now, so take that Drew and Luke.

Drew looked over looking smug but she faltered when she saw my smirk. She grabbed Luke's hand, which was next to her, and intertwined their fingers. She and Luke sent me devilish looks to which I started to laugh. Everyone gave me more looks and I smirked. Idiots.

Finally the class was let out and I made my way through the day.

And finally we came to lunch period. I sat down at our usual table and Grover, Katie, Thalia, Jason, and Malcolm were already there.

Grover was an old friend of all of ours, Jason was Thalia's little brother, he's a sophomore and we're juniors, and Malcolm was my younger twin.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down but no one paid attention, they only spaced out. I sat down and rummaged through my lunch bag as Clarisse and Silena joined us. We sat in silence, which was weird, but we all knew the reason.

Finally Grover broke the silence, "I wonder how Juniper is doing'?"

We all nodded and started talking about those special people from the summer. I bet you're wondering what we're talking about? Well you see it all started on the last day of school and with a family reunion…

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Angel**


	2. Welcome To My Life

**First order of business, Happy Belated Birthday Percy! He turned 18 on August 18, which means it's his golden year… **

**Second, I want you all to know that my wonderful, silly, soccer-playing, brother biting, fat, gorgeous, thinks-he's-a-dog, bunny, Mr. Bun (or his real name: Ember) died today. Very sad for our family, yes. He was a Mini Rex and many people in my 4H thought he was a baby Rex…. Senior, Male, Broken Otter (fur color) and we aren't sure of cause of death yet… But we shall miss him and all the crazy things he did (like jumping over dogs, acting like a dog, chasing soccer balls, flipping in the air, biting my brother, peeing on my dad, the list goes on.) **

**Yes I remember when we first got him and we thought he was a girl and we didn't find out other wise until two months later, a couple days after my dog, McKenzie (Britney Spaniel), died (all this happened in 4****th**** grade though and I'm going into 8****th****) and then Jed (Chocolate Lab) died then the cat, Boots, but I wasn't sad when he died because no one liked him and I was surprised he lived for that long anyways… He was like freaking 17! **

**Anyways back to my bunny then to the story. We shall miss him and I probably should have put this note on my big story: Whispering Secrets but I don't have a chapter ready and stuff. We miss you Mr. Bun!**

**So now: To the story!**

"What?" Thalia wailed into her LG Rumor touch (it's blue). I glanced at her like she was crazy (which she is by the by) causing me to lose my spot on the page of my book. Darn.

It was the day before the last day of school of our sophomore year and I was pretty excited. I mean, hello? I'm gonna be a junior! And no school means not having to deal with Luke (my lying, cheating ex-boyfriend) and Drew (the bitch who does every thing better than me and stole my man).

And think of all the books that will come out too! Reading, relaxing and staying at home is what I plan to do for my summer. Boring, you say? I have no life?

To you maybe but to me, I couldn't think of anything better. Well maybe Hawaii…

And I suppose that if Luke hadn't cheated we'd be hanging out, not partying, _hanging out._

But whatever I'm not going to Hawaii and Luke—Need I go on?

"You can't be serious?" Thalia yelled again, this time getting up from her beanbag and standing, her fists clenched and she looked damn scary. "No way. Nu-uh. No Freaking way." She growled through gritted teeth.

I could hear her father's irritated voice on the other end.

"Well talk her out of it!" Thalia threw her hands in the air, and no, she didn't sing 'Ay-oh! Taste the rainbow!'

"It's my summer vacation! I want to be with my friends!" Silence.

"I don't care if they're family! That I haven't seen in years!" a little more silence.

"I'm not going to spend my _entire _summer in Portland Stupid Freaking Retarded Oregon: the land of the Freaks! Who would want to live there anyways?" she said and began to pace. **(Don't take offense to the Portland comment, I love Portland, I'm an Oregonian :) though Oregon will be OCC lol)**

I had to agree with Thalia to some degree, what in bacon's name could be great or even remotely fun about spending your supposed _sunny _summer in _rainy _Oregon?

"Come on dad! What about my friends?" There's a pause. "Ok, I know he'll have friends, it's almost impossible to not like the guy, but I want _my_ friends!" another pause. "Oh? Really…" Thalia cast me a glance. I raised an eyebrow and she quickly looked away.

"So… how many?" she nodded a small grin slowly grew on her face. "All that I want… already talked to…" Thalia got a thoughtful look on her face. "Fine." She huffed, "This vacation better not suck. Bye." And with that my dear friends, Thalia hung up and flopped back down into her seat like the lazy little punk rocker she is.

"Guess what?" she said, her voice muffled threw the bag.

"You have to spend your vacation in Oregon." I answered casually, leaning back with my arms crossed over my chest. She looked up, baffled.

"Wait. How did you know—" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not seriously going to ask that question after," I gestured around the room. "That little display, are you?"

She blushed. "Oh, yeah, uh, right. I was just uh, testing you… Yes! Testing you! And you passed! Congratulations!"

Sometimes I wonder if she should be the blonde, not me. I told her that and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. "So what made you change your mind about Portland 'Stupid' Oregon?" I asked putting quotation marks around the 'stupid' part with my fingers.

She gave me her famous Thalia sly grin that usual means something's going to happen that I'm either not going to like or get me killed in slow, nasty ways... So something I will not like.

"Well as you know, I was ah, pitching a fit, per se, about not having my friends around in Oregon and well—" My eyes widened as I pieced it together.

"Oh, no. No way José. Nu-uh. Never. Never ever! Never ever in a million freaking years! No! Thalia, dammit!" She smirked. "I hate you." I muttered and sulked back into my seat on the couch.

"No you don't, you love me."

"No, not really. Besides my parents wouldn't let you—Oh, god. They didn't. No." Thalia started to crackle and I could feel myself getting paler.

"Oh yes, yes they did." She crackled and I threw my head back in a groan.

"I don't believe this. Given up by my own mother and father. The horror!"

"Hey, I wasn't about to suffer this alone." I glared at her.

"You mean like how a _good_ friend would do?"

"Exactly. Besides, I'm not your friend; I'm your _best friend._ And best friends do everything together."

"Great, now you're sounding like some crazy chick from some crappy horror film."

"You dissing my films?" She snapped her fingers in a 'Z formation.' "Oh, oh! Girl did not just go there! Uh-mm! Hell to the no!" she did this weird head roll thing and before we knew it we were laughing so hard it hurt.

"You really shouldn't try and be gangster." I wheezed out. Thalia had tears streaming down her face.

"Hell to the no!" this set a whole other round of giggles. Malcolm came down the stairs. After looking between the two of us for a while he shook his head.

"Do I even want to ask?"

Thalia and I looked at each other before replying at the same time: "Hell to the no!" and once again erupted into girly fits of girly giggles. Say that ten times fast. Thalia nudged me and I nodded.

"Oh and Mal?" I kept giggling a bit afterwards, you know, post giggle attack giggles.

He turned around. "Uh, yeah?"

"Mom and dad said we're going to Oregon with Thalia and her family."

"And Katie's family. And Silena. And Clarisse. And Grover." Thalia added, I nodded and opened my mouth but Malcolm waved me off.

"I heard her but why? And why Oregon of all places?" See? Malcolm agrees too.

"Because, um… actually I _don't _know why?" I ignored the mock gasps coming form my twin and best (sadly) friend when I said I didn't know. I turned to Thalia. "Why are we going?"

She shrugged. "You know how Katie's my cousin? Yeah apparently we're having a 'family reunion' or something. Why in Oregon? Because one of my uncle's families lives there in a, supposedly, large house."

I nodded and turned back to Malcolm. "And there you have it. And who knows maybe we can get you to pick up a girl." I shrugged and rewarded myself on looking as cool as a cucumber as Mal flushed a deep red.

"Jerk." He said as he headed back upstairs.

"Wimp!" I called after. I turned back to Thalia who looked amused by our exchange.

"We need to get him a girlfriend." She said, voicing my thought exactly.

"Yeah but the question is how? The boy freezes up around any girl but the ones in our group and even then it's iffy." I said.

Thalia shook her head. "I don't know but we'll figure something out."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. Suddenly Thalia's phone began to buzz a lot. And I mean _a lot. _She glanced down and frowned.

"One new message from Silena, Grover, and Clarisse." She scanned over the messages and smirked before handing me the phone.

The message from Silena said: **Wht? Oregon? Thr btr b cute bois…**

Grover: **Oregon? They have good forests I suppose…**

And finally Clarisse, plain and simple: **Die, Punk.**

What a cheery bunch they are, geez. Her phone buzzed again, this time it was from Katie:

**U got thm 2 come? Ur my new fav cuz :)**

I laughed and showed Thalia she laughed too.

"So Annabeth you better tell your brother to get packing because my dad's coming to pick us up at after school and take us straight to the airport. And no you don't have to pay, it's our private plane." She said and I groaned.

"You mean I don't get any summer?"

She laughed and pattered my shoulder in a mock comforting way. "Of course not. I'm not that nice."

I huffed. "Yeah I've noticed." She smirked and smacked the back of my head, sending me forward.

"Ow! Darn you…" Thalia gave an innocent shrug.

"Who me?" she said and smacked me again.

"OW!"

**And there we go!**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	3. I Tripped And Fell In Portland

So here I am waiting for the final moments of my sophomore year to end. Though I'm not at all excited about what comes after…

My whole summer! Gone! In freaking Oregon! Sometimes I hate my life. Especially now having to see Drew and Luke feel each other up under the desk and listen to Drew pant like the female dog we all know she is and—Ah! My eyes! They burn!

But yet I still couldn't help and feel sad, I mean I really cared for Luke and he went on and cheated on me. I wonder if our whole relationship was just another plan set up to show that Drew is and always will be one step ahead of me.

Though I get the feeling the only reason they would do that was A) She's Drew and the head cheerleader/slut B) He's the captain of the football team C) Luke couldn't get into my pants.

Yeah, I'm a virgin so, so what? (_I'm still a rock star/ I got my rock moves._ Haha ah, no, just kidding) and damn proud of it!

Honestly, society these days…

Anywhos I tapped my pencil against the desk at a slow beat. The heat was almost unbearable but I figured I'd need to soak it up because: Oregon, here I come! Oh, why me?

The teacher droned on about the end of the year and how we should still practice math so we don't forget any of the things we learned and other crap that teachers say but really should know is a waste of breathe because we're not going to do it. Well there's the summer reading list that I'll do (and then some) cause I mean I know I'll have a lot of time in Oregon with the rain and all…

"Well class good luck next year and—" I tuned her out again as the teacher rambled for another good five minutes. She doesn't deserve to have her name mentioned by the way, it's the last day of school and she's as boring as heck!

I think I'm going to explode! I feel like my skin is melting off my face (ew)m my brain is fried and she won't just shut up! I almost want to get to Oregon now if it means getting away from this psycho. Good Lordy.

Finally, _finally, _the bell rings like and angel from above. Dramatic, I know, but goodness! I need to get out of there! I scrambled to pick up all of my things and I shot out the door.

"Freedom!" Thalia yelled as she burst out of her non-AP math class across the hall form my AP math class. I laughed and joined her.

We rushed to past our lockers. "Good bye locker from hell!" I called to it. That thing had been giving me grief all year long from being jammed to cutting my finger opened (even getting my finger stuck in it. Hurt like it was nobody's business.)

Clarisse was standing out side already with everyone else waiting not so patiently for us to arrive.

"Finally!" Silena yelled, exasperated. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to get to Oregon?" She blushed.

"Not really but they might have cute guys…"

I snorted, "Don't get your hopes up. It's Oregon for bacon's sake not freaking California." I said and Clarisse nodded.

"Well I don't know I mean my cousin is pretty hot…" Thalia trailed off and Katie got a thoughtful look in her eye.

"You thinking about the same one I am?" Thalia nodded.

"Then yes, we do have a smoking hot cousin." We all stared at them weirdly. Jason started to laugh hysterically.

"Seriously? He's our cousin for Merlin's sake!" One thing: Harry Potter nerd. Actually the whole family is, but that's not the point. The point is that Jason actually knows who they're talking about. "Blackmail! Perfect!" he said and Katie and Thalia glared.

I smirked, "You know Jason, this could be use that against you too, because clearly you know who they're talking about… makes me wonder if you really are gay…" Jason began to splutter and Thalia gave me a high-five.

"Good thinking Chase!"

"It's what I do best." I said proudly and tapped my finger to my head. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we know." I smirked again as a limo pulled up. Mr. Zach Grace, Thalia and Jason's dad, was driving.

"Hurry up kids, your stuff is already in the trunk. I want to get to Oregon before night fall." We all groaned. The only ones who looked a little excited were Katie cause she kinda did want to see her family (same with Thalia, though don't tell her I said that same goes for Jason) Grover because Oregon _is _the definition of green forests, and Silena because she still thinks there's a chance of cute boys.

We hopped in the car to be greeted by Miranda Gardener, Katie's eight-year-old sister and Thalia's parents.

"Hello girls. Boys. Katie and Miranda's parents are already in Oregon. They took their own plane." Mrs. Millie Grace said smiling. Her perfect hair and make up was making her look even more beautiful than she already was. And trust me, Thalia's mom is pretty, she was after all a movie star once upon a time.

Zach Grace looked like a male version of Thalia, with the spiky black hair, pale skin, freckles and shocking blue eyes. Jason looked like their mom, blonde hair, tan skin but he had his dad's eyes.

"Hi!" Miranda said brightly, looking absolutely adorable with her curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was in pigtails with bows, her face splashed with freckles and she had on a cute little white sundress. A-Dor-A-Ble.

"Hi Miranda!" Every one chirped. It was impossible not to love her. Even Clarisse acted… not-Clarisse-like around her.

We all got seated and before we knew it we were on our way to, sadly, Oregon.

When we arrived at the place where the private plane was held (did I forget to mention Thalia's family, cousins too, were extremely rich?) and got ready to board. I grabbed my stuff from the trunk just like everyone else and waited behind Jason before we got on.

When we went inside Thalia's parents quickly put our luggage away and got us seated.

Mrs. Grace squealed. "Oregon here we come!" She turned to her daughter. "Aren't you excited to see your family again?" Thalia shrugged and Millie rolled her eyes.

"Both the Jackson's and the Nightshade's are going to be there! The whole family! Even aunt Hestia! Though she lives in Oregon with the Jackson's…" she giggled. "I love family reunions…" she sighed happily.

I smiled, while I wasn't too excited about _Oregon _I was kinda excited to meet more of Thalia and Katie's family… yawning I stretched my arms out and curled up into my seat.

Time for a nap…

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Angel**


	4. Airplanes

**Good lord, look at this. New chapter for this one. You lucky ducks. **

Chapter 3: Welcome to Portland

"Annabeth! Annabeth! _Annabeth! _Come _on!_" Some one said shaking my shoulder and bringing me back from the land of the sleeping.

My eyes fluttered open, "Wa-wah?" Intelligent, I know. I tried whipping the sleep from my eyes.

The person, I figure is Thalia, snorted. "Cute. Now come on, we landed." I groaned but got up anyways. Thalia started to snicker.

"What?" I asked groggily. My eyes landed on her, her image slowly becoming more clear as the sleepy haze faded away.

"You snore." She said giggling more.

"What? I do not!" I snapped and Thalia put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes you do. Like a drunk."

I flushed, "Shut up!"

"Hell to the no!" She shouted and as you could imagine we started laughing all over again. Granted I think for me anyways it had to do more with the fact that I was still half asleep. After a moment I looked around,

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"They all went outside but then we realized you weren't with us, so they made me go back and get you and your stuff." She answered with a shrug.

"Glad to know I'm loved." I grumbled and she patted my back. _I can't believe they almost left me on a plane._

"Any time, any time." We got off the plane and caught up with the rest of the group.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Clarisse said smirking. I checked to make sure Miranda wasn't looking before I shot her the bird.

We got into another limo and drove threw Oregon, and I'll give the state this, it's really green. Like trees and shrubs and stuff.

We made our way to what I presumed was the coast, cool. We passed through a really small looking city, Portland actually, and I could see everyone re-thinking Portland. It had some pretty interesting looking shops, at least. I was looking forward to those bookstores… After going through the city, we came to a gorgeous town on the coast.

"Welcome to Seaside…" I said reading the sign. We drove on for a bit; everyone was just looking out and around. We were going up a huge hill overlooking the ocean and Seaside; heck you could even see Portland from here.

Through the trees we finally caught sight a _huge_ house. I mean Thalia's mansion is large but this house was like twice the size if not more. Everyone was gaping at the house even Thalia's parents.

It was gorgeous, I mean there are like no words to describe it **(meaning I'm too lazy to say and I'm not good at describing buildings so feed for thought :)) **Just huge. And ancient but it had a homey and almost haunted feeling to it.

The gates opened for us, the yard was like something out of a fairy tail, I mean seriously, most of the bushes were cut in patterns, shapes and… is that a maze?

We parked the car and a butler came out and took the keys. Everyone scrambled to get their stuff out of the limo before we entered the mansion.

Mrs. Grace squealed and skipped, she freaking _skipped, _to the door and rang the doorbell. A long, kind of depressing bell sounded off and I immediately thought that this place really was haunted. Not that I believe in ghosts or anything.

Quickly followed were a lot of yelling and thumps, until finally some one opened the door, yelling, "Damn you little sis!"

"I'm the _older _one you idiot!" A female voice called from some where in the huge house.

"Nu—" Mr. Grace cleared his throat though he and his family looked amused.

The teenage guy whipped his head over and snapped, "What? What could you possibly want— Uncle Z! Hey! Welcome!" Bipolar much? I gulped and I could see all the girls doing the same. This guy was _hot._

He had sun-kissed blonde hair and light green eyes. He was average height, tan skinned and pretty muscular; he also looked a good two or three years older than us. He looked like a total California guy, so what was he doing in _Oregon?_

"_Apollo?_" Thalia stuttered out. He grinned and bowed.

"The one and only, my dear Thunder Face." Thalia scowled and everyone else snickered.

"Shut it Sunny." Apollo put his hands up in surrender.

"Is he bothering everyone again?" The same female voice from earlier said from behind Apollo. Apollo pouted,

"You're so mean to me, Arty." A pretty girl with auburn hair, silver eyes, and ivory skin stepped out from behind.

"Artemis!" Katie yelled and she and Thalia tackled the girl in a hug. Apollo pouted,

"I don't get hugs?" Katie rolled her eyes and Thalia punched his arm.

"Apollo!" Little Miranda yelled and tackled him in a hug. Jason grinned and gave him one of those one-armed-man-hugs or whatever it is. Miranda jumped off Apollo and flew at Artemis. "Arty!"

I saw a small girl behind Artemis, Katie also noticed her. "Zoë!" She was about Miranda's age; she had long black hair and dark eyes. She blushed and hugged Katie's legs.

"Hi, Katie." Even more family came down, Katie's parents, the Nightshade parents and even the Jackson parents and youngest son, Tyson.

Artemis finally looked over her family to see us standing there looking really awkward.

"Oh! Sorry and who are you?" She asked me.

"These are Thalia's and Katie's friends: Annabeth and Malcolm Chase, Silena Beauregard, Grover Underwood and Clarisse La Rue." Mr. Grace said with a grin. The rest of the family smiled and ushered us in.

"So, Apollo," Thalia started as we teens made our way to the game room, or something. "When did you grow up?"

Artemis snorted, "Apollo? And growing up? Thalia, you make me laugh." She said laughing and Apollo pouted, again.

"You're right about that, but I mean you like grew up in the looks department, what's up with that?"

He grinned, "Better looking than—"

"No." Artemis said. She turned to the rest of us, namely Thalia, Jason and Katie, "When you see him, you'll know. And to think we thought it would be impossible for him to get any better looking…" she sighed.

"Speaking of the hot devil, where is he?" Thalia asked and I was getting pretty irritated not knowing who this guy was, I thought Apollo was their hot cousin! I mean he is hot, but—Urgh! You know what I mean!

"Out with friends, in fact he should be home soon and he's bringing a lot of his friends over for dinner tonight." Apollo said with a shrug.

"Alright," I said speaking up for the first time, "Who is this guy?" Thalia's family smirked but the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"You didn't tell them?" Artemis asked slyly turning to Jason. He grinned and shook his head.

My ever-so-annoying best friend and her family left it like that.

**So because I LOVE Portland and Seaside and the ocean ever so much I've decided that Portland is by the coast, so live with it. Oh! And there will be a little more sun and less rain, but trust me there'll be rain, it's not Oregon without it.**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma-shwee **

**EDIT: It's so old… Ah, I make myself laugh.**


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Geez… Took me long enough. You will not believe the amount of times I wrote and rewrote this chapter. Ps. Check out my stories Bulletproof Heart, Rock N Roll, and Miracles. ;)**

I watched in amusement as Thalia and her family interacted. It was one helluva show that was for sure. Seriously, like Katie and Artemis were together chatting and complaining very loudly, if I say so, about boys, while Jason and Apollo tried to counter every comment with either defensive or something they found annoying about women. Needless to say, it didn't stay a debate and before long Artemis and Katie had both boys pinned, tied, and crying for their mamas. It was hilarious, really. And Thalia seemed to have gotten a serious kick out of it too, laughing, and pointing and mocking in a way only Thalia would do.

Tyson, apparently Percy's, who ever the hell was Percy, younger brother and Zoe were playing dress up, and the older boy was incredibly sweet to let Zoe doll him up in buckets of slitter and blush.

Clarisse, Malcolm, and I had stayed out of it, with only a few exceptions for Clarisse to make fun of Apollo and Jason. Silena was absorbed in her phone and had been for the past half an hour, texting, God only knows, while Grover had left to explore the forest that surrounded the large house. And Miranda was out for a nap.

I sighed, looking around the room, suddenly feeling bored. Sure Thalia's family was entertaining and all, but it was kind of awkward. Odd I know, because nothing really awkward had happened. I just felt… I dunno, left out I guess, even surrounded by my friends.

I glanced at the bulge in my jean shorts where my iPhone was and decided what I needed to do. I looked at Thalia, "Hey Thals?"

She didn't look over at me, her eyes still trained on her bickering cousins, a smirk on her lips. "Hmm?"

"I'm gonna go out. To explore and stuff." I stood up quietly and moved over to the door. I shot her one last glance and she waved me off in a _well then go _kind of way in response. I rolled my eyes but nonetheless left the house, taking my ear buds out and putting them into my ears.

Taylor Swift's new album, Red was on shuffle and I grinned. The girl had some serious talent. I continued walking around the forest when I came across, what looked like a sign made out of driftwood. It had faded paint on it, but as I looked closer, the words became clear: _BEACH! That way! _with a little arrow pointing off to my right. I looked to find a small sandy path and shrugged. Why not?

I ventured out some more, following the winding path, listening to the flooding music when I hit the edge of a cliff. I gasped in awe. Looking over the edge I gazed down the cliff, past the trees and switchback paths down to the sandy shores and ultimately to the restless ocean. Ok, confession time. I spent my entire life in New York, only taking few vacations to other _mid-land states _meaning; I had never actually seen the ocean in person before. It was… more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. No picture or movie could ever do the ocean justice. I took in a deep breath of the tangy, salty air, the sounds of crashing waves, brisk winds, and calling seagulls. Unable to control my excitement and the rush of need to feel the ocean sand under my toes, I took off again down the path, twisting and turning with the cliff.

My sneakers skidded to a stop when I reached the foot of the cliff and I let the feeling of the ocean air move around me. It was… liberating. The sounds of the roaring waves were almost deafening. And as I walked closer, the feeling of awe grew into respect and fear. The feelings one might have one when meeting a powerful person. It demanded respect. The volume of the waves told me that the ocean wasn't something to be trifled with, while pretty to look at, there was a reason it demanded respect. The ocean was clearly powerful and dangerous enough to take out a small teenage girl without a struggle. The sudden feelings of fear crept up from my stomach and into my throat. I didn't know if I was going to ever be able to swim in the ocean, now.

"You have reason to fear the ocean." A voice said from behind me and I spun around to see a smirking man, maybe 19 or 20 years old, a couple yards away. "But don't let that fear control you. Remember it—respect it, but don't belong to it." I hesitated. Who was this guy? He was clearly not some kind of beach bum, if his clean clothes and sparkling smile said anything. I blushed,

"Um…" I paused to process what he had said. "I'm not sure I understand…" He chuckled,

"No, I suppose not." He shrugged and took a couple steps closer. My breath caught as he came closer, I had half a mind to step away from this stranger and the other half… well, this stranger was, well, cough cough, gorgeous, cough. "The ocean is something to respect something to fear. It's powerful and dangerous." He glanced at me and I nodded. I understood that. He continued, "Fear and respect are needed to know one's place. A soldier fears and respects his superiors. It keeps him in line. It gives him humility." The way he spoke was fascinating. There was a kind of simple yet wise way to his words, the way he spoke, words rolled off his tongue like a professional speaker. Like a leader. I prided myself on my own knowledge and wisdom, but there was something about him… I liked the way he spoke.

He shrugged again. "It's the safe with the ocean. People who fear the ocean are less likely to do something to get themselves killed. They're less likely to underestimate the power and dangers of the ocean. It'll keep them in line. And safe." I nodded.

"So, by remembering the fear and respect it keeps someone from doing something stupid right?" He laughed and offered a wide, dimpled smile. I blushed.

"Exactly."

"It makes sense." I said softly, still a vibrant shade of red. We both kept silent, just staring at the ocean. It was weird to admit, but I liked this, the quiet, comfortable silent with him, and the air of awe and admiration that we both shared looking out at the vast waters.

"I'm Percy." He said finally, glancing back at me. I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Percy? As in Percy Jackson? Like Thalia's cousin?" I spluttered turning to face him. He raised an eyebrow, letting it disappear behind his shaggy bangs.

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't know you either. But Thalia is my best friend. I'm one of the friends she brought with her over here." I explained to him. Realization crossed his face.

"Ah. But I still don't know who you are." He added teasingly. I blinked,

"Oh, yeah. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Annabeth Chase." He said charmingly and gave me wink, giving me a view of his unfair eyelashes. Not amount of mascara could give me eyelashes like those, long, thick and dark. Hell, his eyes were really gorgeous too, bright shades of blues and greens. In fact looking at the ocean, they looked exactly like the water in front of me. Whoa.

He reached out his hand with a teasing smirk. I chuckled and grasped his hand and mentally marveled at how small and soft my hand was in his own large, scarred and callused hands. The ring on his hand was cold against my skin. I smiled at him. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Jackson."

He grinned. "Are you planning on heading back up to the house then, anytime soon?" I paused and then shook my head.

"No. I just left." I blushed. "Um, I've never been the ocean before, so I'm gonna enjoy all of this." I said, gesturing my hands around me.

He shrugged. "No need to feel embarrassed. I kind of already guessed this was your first time seeing the ocean. Your wide eyes said everything really."

"Oh."

He laughed. "It's ok. But now I have a question: Do you mind if I join you?" I stared at him.

"No, not at all. But why? Don't you want to see your family?" He shrugged again with a smirk.

"I'll see them when I get home. And then they'll grope me. I think I can wait a little." He laughed and I joined him. Then he just dropped, sitting down and burying his hands in the cool sand. Giggling I joined him and we both kicked off our shoes. Well, Percy only had flip-flops and I was in some Nike's.

"So tell me about yourself, kid." Percy said, a sly grin spreading across his freckled face.

"Kid? How do you know I'm a kid?" I asked, pretending to take offense. He laughed.

"Um, you're Thals' best friend. And you don't look older than her. And considering you're still in high school and I've already graduated, I'm gonna call you kid." He concluded.

"Whatever." I huffed. "And you're so old, are you?"

He shrugged. "You tell me your age, I'll tell you mine." I glared at him playfully.

"I'm 16."

The raven-haired man nodded. "20." I mentally patted myself on the back for guessing his age right. Then suddenly Percy reached over and snatched up my iPhone.

"Hey!" I protested but he just waved me off in a very Thalia like fashion, causing me to huff.

"What's your password?" Muttering, I told him,

"3472." He grinned and typed it in before going straight to my music. I rolled my eyes.

"Any reason for the password?" He asked as he started thumbing through my artists, making grunts of disgust at some, and smirks of approval at others. Mostly grunts of disgust though.

"End of my phone number." I stated easily. He nodded like he had figured as much before getting sucked back into my music. I took this chance to study Percy, and to make this clear; I'm _studying _him, not _checking him out_. From the side angle, I got a great view of his powerful and chiseled jaw and the light stubble that rested there. Another confession, I have a weakness for angular jaws, pretty eyes and great hair. Conveniently Percy has all of those down to the letter. His tussled raven locks moved around him like a dark halo in the salty wind, those eyelashes were casting long shadows down his high cheekbones. I let my eyes travel over his freckles, his dimples, and the few moles on his muscular neck, his nose and the thin scar that slid over the bridge and all his other scars. Like the small clip over his right eyebrow, the long thin strip along the side of his jaw, and the scar that rested under his left eye.

But I found his scars attractive, the milky white contrasting nicely against his dark, tan skin. I glanced briefly at his lips, lips that he was chewing at the moment, and paused. They were full, pouty, and pink. They looked… really good. Cue crazy girly blush here.

"Do you have any good music in here?" He finally stated breaking me out of my inner drooling. I narrowed my eyes,

"And what does that mean?" He shrugged.

"You've got the top 40 on here. And that's about it. Nothing tasteful or creative. Though Katy Perry is decent. And Taylor Swift writes her own material. And not there's nothing bad about Justin Bieber anyways. Lady Gaga is good and Eminem is always good. But the rest of this? Trash." I huffed.

"Well Mr. Superior Music Taste, what is good music?" He laughed and gave a shrug.

"Anything that's creative. Well-written songs, natural talent. The occasionally pop-dance-clubbing sound and lyrics are all right. But at a minimum. My dear if we're going to be hanging out, you're going to have to expand your music taste." Despite his obvious jab, I couldn't take offense. Music was never anything I was passionate about and he obviously was. And it made sense, what he was saying anyways. I laughed,

"Well, I guess you'll just have to show me the ropes." He flashed me a bright smile.

"Indeed." He passed my iPhone back. Then he glanced back up at the sky, his face twisting into a frown. "Well we might want to head back to the house. It's gonna rain." I felt my face fall.

"Oh." He gave me a small smile,

"Hey no worries. We'll definitely be talking again. Especially since you managed to not tell me about yourself, while you were too busy staring at me." I blushed and he laughed. "It's fine. I'll just have to kidnap you so we can continue to talk." He winked. "And I can begin to teach about the fine art that is music." I laughed as he stood up, dusting off his jeans. He offered me his hand, which I gladly took with a grateful smile.

I looked at the various color wristbands and bracelets round his wrists, and I couldn't help but think they suited his Indie, surfer look. He put out his arm, bending in the elbow, and gave me a cheesy smile. "Milady." I blushed but looped my arm through his anyways, slipping my shoes on barely, as we began our journey back up to his house, laughing and chatting the whole way up.


	6. Boy Division

**You lucky bastards. Two updates in a row. What can I say? I've got my muse back (for the time being) and I've got nothing to do this holiday other than hide in the back room of my grandparent's house. Cause I'm anti-social like that. I'm a starved writer, what do you expect? XD**

**AND OMG THE NEW MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SINGLES ARE COMING OUT ON FRIDAY! EXCUSE ME WHILE I DIE OVER THE SOUND OF SEXY! GERARD! He better do some serious screaming in those songs…**

**XxxcOokiEmOnsterxxX00: Nice :) Your review made me smile. But look! I'm updating! So I'm not getting cursed by the gods! (I hope…)**

**BeautifulMystery23: I hope that's a good thing, then? It being different than anything else? I try and keep all my stories different and unique, so I'm hoping it's working out :)**

**Percabeth-is-Endless: Is it bad that I always look forward to your reviews? Is that like favoritism or something? I dunno. Seriously, like no matter the story, you always leave a good review. And yes, Annabeth is a Swift fan :) Annabeth and I have very different tastes in music though :) How about Bulletproof Heart… XD**

**Blackjack1709: So do I… ;)**

**Yassie99: Glad you thought so :)**

**Sadie Breezy: Actually, you are not alone. I am not a Swift fan. At all actually. I like, like, one or two of her news songs, but for the most part she's too boring and repetitive for me. But Annabeth is a fan. I'm more punk, rock, alternative, indie, myself. With some of the classics like Elvis and Frank Sinatra thrown in there somewhere. And as for Justin: I adore him, but I'm not a huge fan. I mostly like his new stuff. Not a fan of the old. **

**A/N: SO LETS CLEAR THIS UP. I was originally gonna let the story do this, but it appears too many people are spazzing out about this so I'll just clear it up and then let the story cover what I'm about to tell you when the time is right, ok? Ok. When I originally wrote this story, I changed Percy's birthday. I didn't want him to have a summer birthday because it didn't fit what I wanted, so his birthday is like in May or something. He just turned 20. Second: Annabeth's birthday is in July, she'll be 17 soon enough. So it's not a 4-year gap, but a 3-year. Still a pretty big gap but nothing major. And finally. Percy was held back a year in 7th grade due to his mother falling ill, so he had to leave school to take care off her, thus meaning he had to repeat the year. Yes, he's still not in high school, he graduated a year ago. But Percy is still considered the best football, swim, and basketball captain Sunset had. Has this been cleared up? These details will make themselves known to the characters later. So can we all just chill out? If you don't like the age difference, there's not anything I can do for you. I like older guys (seriously never had a crush on a guy my age). Therefore Percy is an older guy. Cool? Cool. **

**Story for you all, so we're driving to Bend Oregon for the holiday weekend, and we're driving over the pass, and it's a blizzard out so we're playing lots of Christmas music, you know? So the song Santa Clause is Coming To Town, and apparently there's a lyric in there, I don't know if it's in all versions of the song, but the lyric is _'Santa Clause is checking you out.' _Anyways, as you can imagine, and if you knew my family, my dad couldn't resist making some horrible jokes about it. So he goes,**

"**Hey there girl. Santa Clause is checking _you _out." He winked at no one, and then goes, "What are you, four?" Needless to say my family and I died laughing and there were several other jokes and my dad almost crashed the car, he was laughing so hard. My mom had to hit him to make him stop. But yeah, that's my personal story. You guys have any fun holiday stories? Feel free to tell me. **

**Now for a random question: Any of you watch Grimm? ;) AND what music do you guys listen to? Artists? Favorite songs? Ear sex worthy albums? What's up my dear readers?**

**Oh, and I apologize for any grammar problems in this chapter and the last. I'm too lazy to find them, so uh, yeah. Sorry.**

**OH! And please excuse Annabeth's OOC-ness. I'm not good at writing her, but this chapter she's especially OOC. Percy's sexiness has that effect on her I'm 'fraid. I'll try harder to make her seem like the tough girl, but at this point in the story, she's kinda emotionally shaken. I'll try, but I'm writing kinda from how I see things. Though it's different. Nevermind, it's hard to explain.**

**Ok. I'm offically going to shut up now and get to the story. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>I sighed, running a hand through my damp curls, staring at my fuzzy reflection on the steamy mirror. My stormy eyes glared accusingly back. This was <em>so <em>not what I needed. What happened to _I'm going to hate everything about this God-awful state? _And now there's this sexy and yet incredibly sweet guy here. And Thalia's family is great. And maybe I wouldn't even be in this foul mood if it weren't for Facebook. _What_ you ask? What, indeed.

You see I when I got back to the mansion with Percy, he was immediately swamped by his family while I remembered I should probably make an update about reaching Oregon safely for the family and anyone else who cared. So I had slipped up to my room and turned on my beloved laptop. I entered Facebook and quickly typed a status. Nothing big or special, just a simple: _It sure does rain in Oregon._ Simple, sweet, and informative. It was after I posted that I noticed the little red notice up at the top.

Curiously, as one does when they have Facebook updates, I clicked on it. Luke Castellan tagged you in 8 new pictures. _Whhaaa?_

And then, to my fury, it was 8 pictures of Drew and himself eat each other's faces off, rubbing up against each other, or drinking. But I think the worst part of it was the fact that tears burned at my eyes. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry over Drew and Luke anymore. What. An. Asshole.

I slammed my computer closed and glared at the sliver technology through bleary eyes. That was when I decided I needed a shower. And here I am now, angry and tired.

I dropped the towel and gave my naked body a once over. No wonder Luke left me.

Quickly, unable to stare at my flaws anymore (that white scar above my hip, that weird birth mark on my upper right rib-cage, not to mention my lack of curves), I changed into my PJs, a simple pair of sweat pants and a red tank top. I tossed my hair up in a messy bun and set my iPhone up to play more Taylor Swift. I need a good heartbreak song.

As I lay in bed just staring up at the blue ceiling, my blankets up to my chin, my door opened. I ignored it and waited until Thalia sat on my bed. She gave me a soft look,

"Luke and Drew again?" I didn't have to answer, Thalia knew. "How did that douchebag hurt you from across the country?"

"Facebook." I muttered. It was Thalia's turn to glare at my laptop. Poor laptop, taking all the blame. It was silent for a few moments and all that was heard was Taylor and Thalia's angry breaths.

"So…" Thalia hesitated. "How did you meet Percy?" I was grateful for the subject change. Especially to something as pleasant as her gorgeous cousin. I shrugged trying to be nonchalant, but the fiery blush on my cheeks gave my thoughts away. Thalia smirked and patted my knee.

"He's quite the looker ain't he?" I could only nod in response, in fear that I'd make some weird, brain melted noise. "So? How did you end up coming home with him?"

"We met on the beach." I told her shyly. Thalia rolled her eyes like she could've guessed that. "And then we talked. He complained about my tastes in music. He's funny. And sweet." Thalia gave me a knowing smile.

"He is sweet. Don't tell him I said this, he'd skin me alive, but he's just a great, big puppy dog. He's annoyingly overprotective, and not that I'd ever admit it to him, I think it's really sweet to have someone look over me. I adore him." Thalia had this sweet smile on her pale face, and her eyes suddenly looked less intimating and less grow up, her eyes became soft and almost child like. The look on my best friend's face sent warm fuzzies all through my body. It was a pleasant surprise to see Thalia look up to someone, with that much affection. She needed someone like that in her life, someone to look after her, and be there for her. Sure, she had her dad, but he was rarely around, always working and despite what Jason thought, he couldn't protect his sister the way she protected him.

"But enough about me." She shook her head, smirking. "You like him." I stuttered.

"What? No!" The blush on my cheeks spread like a wildfire over my face. Damn it.

"Really?" She teased. "The raging blush on your face seems to be saying otherwise." She laughed as I stuck my tongue out.

"I—" I paused, thinking about how I wanted to say this. "He's… incredibly hot. And charming. And fun to be around." Thalia looked smug. "But," I added hastily. "I'm looking for a relationship, Thals. I'm not ready to jump straight back into something. I still have to move on from Luke. Besides, he was my first boyfriend, and you saw how well that turned out." I told her. She bit her lip. "I… I like Percy. But not like _like. _I'm not ready for that. My heart's not ready for that."

Thalia nodded in understanding anyways. "I get that. And I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship with a guy you just met, my cousin or not, believe me. Especially with the age and distance difference. But get to know Percy." She shot me a smile. "I think this vacation is exactly what you need to get away from Luke. To move on." I nodded in agreement.

"Now I've got a question for you, I thought you said Percy graduated last year?" I said, recalling the small conversation on the plane I had with her over her cousin, back before I even knew his name. She smirked.

"He did."

"But he said he's 20!"

Thalia nodded. "Yeah. He… was held back a while back. So he graduated at age 19."

"Ah." It was obvious that Thalia wasn't going to say what the reason was that he was held back so I didn't push it. She looked relieved when I did, confirming my thoughts. "So, why exactly did you come here to start with?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! I was supposed to tell you that dinner was ready and we could go and eat at anytime we wanted."

"Oh. Well, good. I'm starving." I said throwing my blankets off of me. Thalia's stomach growled and she laughed.

"Same here."

Giggling, the two of us went down the stairs and made our way into the kitchen. When we reached it, the smell of oven-baked pizza wafted around us. My mouth watered.

"I'd hurry up." Percy's deep, husky voice said from above us. We both looked up to see him smirking at us, his otherworldly eyes shone brightly, taking my breath away. "It's going fast." He gestured to the empty pans of pizza on the counter. Only two pizzas were left and even those were half eaten.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Thalia gasped, shoving forward to stare at the pizza leftovers. Percy laughed and I would've too if it weren't for the fact that I was too distracted by his body heat, and the brushing of his torso against my back. It was enough to make my heart start fluttering crazily, my breath to become shallow and rapid and my mind to melt into a puddle of goo. How he did this to me, I don't know.

He smiled down at me, causing me to smile right on back. "You might want to get in there, I doubt Thalia will leave you much. I'd hate for you to go to bed on an empty stomach." He winked and I blushed.

"Uh, right." I turned to Thalia, trying to get myself out from under the spell Percy had on me. It was causing all kinds of mayhem in my body. "Hey!" I shouted, noticing the giant pile on her plate, and the other piece dangling from her mouth.

"Adorable." Percy snarked at her. "The boys must come running." Thalia glared at him, but didn't stop shoving the pizza into her mouth. He rolled his eyes but I was too busy trying to get something to eat. All the Canadian bacon was gone! All that was left was a slice of cheese; Thalia had the rest on her plate, and half a plate of some kind of pizza I had never seen. It looked like mozzarella cheese, tomatoes and basil.

"That's because it is." Percy said, picking up two slices, and started to eat one, in a less pig-like manor than his cousin. I blushed, had I said that out loud?

"Yep." Percy answered again, his eyes, damn those eyes, sparkling in amusement, his lips twitched up in a smirk.

"Oh."

"Try some," He said, offering me the other slice. "And don't hesitate, I don't share my pizza lightly. It's the best damn pizza you'll ever have." Taking his word, and his pizza, I put the slice to my lips taking a bite. My eyes widened as I swallowed.

"What was that?" He laughed, already eating another slice.

"You like?"

I licked my lips, already done and picked up another piece. "Heavenly." I took another bite and moaned. "But seriously, what pizza is this?"

"Margarita pizza, my dear, young Annabeth." I nodded, finishing off my second slice and going for my third, and the last piece. Percy glowered.

"You're lucky, you're a guest and I already ate two pizzas worth of this." I smiled and ate the slice. I glanced at Thalia who was too busy making out with her slices of cheese pizza to notice us. I rolled my eyes, I'll never understand Thalia's love for cheese pizza, I mean, what's so great about cheese pizza? It's so boring. Whatever.

So I took this chance to really drink all of Percy in. Hey, I'm a hormonal teenage girl, and he's an incredibly sexy, older guy. I can't help myself. And damn… He was a piece of meat. Tender, delicious, mouth-watering, muscular, thick, golden meat. Holy shit, Annabeth, what has gotten into you? Bad girl. Bad brain. Bad hormones.

But… God put some special thought into making this creature. And those shoulders… Broad, thick, and muscular, and I had not doubt in my mind his back was just rippling with cords of muscle. What can I say? I have a soft spot for broad shoulders and muscular backs.

And that chest was definitely something to drool over. In fact… Nope, no drool. The thin, white material of his t-shirt stretched tightly over his chiseled, defined chest. I just wanted to reach up and press my hand to it, to feel his heart beat, and touch those glorious muscles.

His arms we're… something out of my most beautiful dreams. Those are the kind of arms girls dream to have wrapped tightly around them, crushing her tightly into his rock hard body. Muscular and lithe. Damn.

And speaking of his tight shirt. An eight pack, my friends. An eight pack. Yep I was definitely going to have some crazy, wild dreams tonight. Man I wanted to run my hands all over those washboard abs.

His shirt was cool too, almost see through, white material with a picture of Marilyn Monroe, her arms crossed over her bare-chest, her hands forming the signature rock symbol, her mouth was open and her tongue peaked out. His dark wash jeans, hung loosely on his hips, showing off his black boxers. The colorful bracelets and bands that hung over his wrists were still there, the rings too. He was barefoot. But I was silently cursing him, his parents, and whatever eternal being up in the sky there was for making Percy this gorgeous. You'd think it stopped at looks, but no, he just had to have a fashion sense too. And those deep words he spoke down at the beach? Fucking. Kill. Me Now.

He looked over at me suddenly and gave me a pearly, dimpled, crooked grin, clearing all thoughts from my head. Who was Annabeth Chase?

Oh. Yeah…

Percy Jackson was going to be the death of me.


	7. Ambulance

**Dingy108: Glad you like it :)**

**ButItHappened: Thank you!**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper: Thank you! It's hard portraying her, especially since we're nothing a like XD So it's a struggle. I'm glad at least one person thinks I'm doing a good job. **

**The Goddamn Dark Knight: Hahaha, well, wouldn't you? I know I would… yum.**

**Percy's Wife: Your Percabeth sense must be on fire ;D**

**Sadie Breezy: ;) Ah, yes! Yeah, I'm not a pop person. I can take one or two artists. But my tolerance is pretty low. AA, FIR, and BOTDF… Don't hate me… But I could never get into those bands XD Granted FIR is growing on me, along with Sleep With Sirens. I'm into MY Chemical Romance, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, 30 Seconds To Mars, Senses Fail, Rise Against, Lostprophets… and well I could go on XD Demi is pretty cool. Say, did you go to Warped Tour?**

**AtlantaJackson95: Aw, thank you! I try ;)**

**Airmage: Evanescence is always good. Hollywood Undead are good too. Green Day and Linkin Park, are fantastic :) And thank you!**

**Emmalunajackson33: Haha, yeah, just you wait XD But I'm glad I made you laugh. Humor isn't my strong suit. You my friend, are already speaking my language. I love music, but music is only worth it if it's meaningful. When the lyrics are well written and paint a story… That's love. Yeah, I'm not into single singers. I freaking love Imagine Dragons. They're fantastic. And Linkin Park is great always. Coldplay is alright too. I like their lyrics more than their music, mostly though… And do check out My Chemical Romance. Their lyrics are serious. Lots of dark poetry and heartbreaking lyrics. They're my heroes :) I recommend The Ghost Of You, Helena, Vampires Will Never Hurt You, Sing, Save Yourself I'll Hold Them Back, Cancer, Welcome To The Black Parade, The Kids From Yesterday, Summertime, Tomorrow's Money, Disenchanted, Famous Last Words, Desert Song, and well… I could go on XD**

**Jay Jay-Lynn: Thank you! That means a lot!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed: Hahaha, thank you! And I try ;) He's pretty yummy isn't he? XD**

**Poseidongirl168: Just writing him, is killing me XD I hope my muse stays too :P**

**theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH: Yeah, she's kinda girly. Sorry. But I'm glad you like it, and thought it was funny :)**

**BeautifulMystery23: You lucky girl ;) And I'm glad you like this Annabeth!**

**CrAzYBookFan1: It's pretty hilarious actually, because I just finished writing the first part of this chapter when I got your review XD You read my mind.**

**Howlsong12: Linkin Park, Green Day, and Rise Against are all fantastic. You'll be get some of their music through out the story, so no fear about One Direction songs and who knows what XD**

**MullerConner: Anyone who understands and appreciates all and any kind of music is a friend of mine. Another member of the MCRmy? I fucking love you now XD I love ATL, Monsters and Men, Boys Like Girls, P!nk, Maroon 5, Florence and The Machine, Fall Out Boy, The Killers, Paramore, Green Day, The Fray, Mumford and Sons, and honestly? I could go on and on about music XD**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX: Who wouldn't? XD**

**Lady Cooper: Awww, Thank you so much :) It's been forever since I started this story, and from the sounds of it, you're one of the 'original fans' right? Anyways, if you are, kudos to you for sticking with me on this XD**

**La bella nunez: Thank you! And don't die! And yes… If only we were all Annabeth XD That lucky girl… **

**So apparently you guys like my descriptions of Percy, eh? Awesome. Say, are any of you fans from when I first started this story? Just curious. **

**So another update? And this soon? You guys are LUCKY. Oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Whether you celebrate it or not, it doesn't matter XD So you can thank all of my muses for this incredibly long chapter today, like the new MCR songs, Psych, Scott Pilgrim, nail polish fumes, and Scary Movie 2.**

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down the halls of my high school, ignoring the nasty looks girls were sending me. Jealousy wasn't a good look on any girl. The sounds of the high school, slamming lockers, loud conversations, laughing friends, and the scolding teachers were all normal, but I ignored it all. <em>

_I was on cloud nine. I had been for the past 4 months. How could I not be? Luke Castellan was my boyfriend and not even Drew; Goode's princess had that. Suddenly all the years of being second best, just didn't matter because I had Luke and she didn't._

"_You've got your Luke-On-The-Brain face on." Thalia teased as she walked up to me, a large smirk on her face. I blushed. _

"_Shaddup." She rolled her violent eyes. But her face darkened soon after and I sighed, already taking the defense. I knew that look. That look was Thals' '_I know you like Luke, but I don't trust or like him Annie' _look. I hated when she brought this up. I didn't understand why she couldn't just be like a normal best friend, or any of our other friends, and just celebrate the fact that I was stepping out of my shell and acting girly. Why couldn't she just squeal and gush about Luke like best friends were supposed to? Instead all I got was distrust and dislike. _

_Whenever I invited Luke over to the table to eat, Thalia would leave, making up some lame excuse, while she glared unabashed at Luke. _

_Sometimes when I choose to sit with Luke in the few classes I had with him, She would glare at the both of us, and then ignore me for the rest of the day until I confronted her about it, where she just said the same thing._

"_I don't trust him Annie." _

_Sensing where our conversation was going, I spun on my heels, hands on my hips, and glared at her. Even Thalia winced under the fury in my eyes. I had had enough of Thalia's constant badgering. _

"_No. Thalia, don't start. I'm sick and tired of all your negativity. I'm sick and tired you hating on my relationship with Luke. I don't know what your deal is, but it's getting really old. I'm so done with this Thalia. Why the hell can't you be happy for me? What the hell is so wrong with being happy for your _best friend_? What?"_

_Thalia opened her mouth to respond but I was on a roll, anger and hurt were controlling my mind as I let the words that had been festering in my mind come thundering out in vicious attacks. "No! _Listen _to me! I'm your best fucking friend! Are you jealous?" I screeched. "Are you jealous that I'm happy? That I have boyfriend? That I don't have to do go to dances alone? Are you jealous of the fact that I'm dating Luke? Geez, I knew you had a crush on him a while back, but I didn't think you still did!" _

"_And if I did?" She asked softly, her voice was like a light drizzling rain, only the slight soft, warning before a thunderstorm rolled on through, destroying everything in its path. "And if I still liked Luke?"_

_I snorted. "I'd say you were a pretty horrible best friend for trying to get me to break up with him—" I don't either of us saw it coming, but a moment later, I was on the ground, clutching my cheek, tears swarming my vision as I stared at the raven-haired girl in shock, her shoulders hunched and her whole body shuddering. Her breathing was loud and rapid, her eyes wide and wild, tears streaming down her face, and her hand still hadn't moved from where she hit me. _

_She looked shocked, but she quickly stole back her wits, much faster than I could, and she snarled, her eyes like blades. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed. "I don't like Luke like that! Sure I did, in 6th grade! But you! You act like I'm the bad guy here!" She pointed an accusing my finger at me. "I don't trust Luke! Why? Because all he wants is to get in your pants! I tried to tell you! But you were too busy forgetting me to listen! Too busy playing tonsil hockey with Luke!_

"_I'm your fucking best friend! You should listen to what I'm saying, what I'm trying to warn you about before you get your heart smashed! I'm not some petty friend secretly hoping the relationship ends so I can have a chance! I want you to be happy! And Luke is going to hurt you!" She snarled but I had had enough. Where the hell did she get off?_

"_Shut up, Thalia! You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know my relationship! You don't know Luke!" I stood up, tears were falling freely, the hot, sticky droplets rolled down my face and off of my chin, burning wherever they touched. _

"_And you do?" She screamed right back. "Do you really know Luke? Do you know what he really does with those extra hour 'workout sessions' after football practice? Of course you don't! You're too busy being Miss Eye of Envy to notice that he's fucking Drew behind the bleachers right now! Did you know that?"_

"_You're lying!" I cried, ignoring the budding doubt growing in my heart. I refused to listen to the logic in her words. _

"_Did you know the only reason he dated you was because he and Drew threw together this big huge plot to crush you once and for all! He just wants sex and she wants to destroy you!" _

_It was my turn to slap her. "You don't know anything, Thalia Grace." I hissed. "Get the fuck out of my face. You're not my best friend. Get the fuck out of my life." I spat. She looked shocked but the shock was quickly replaced with hurt._

"_Gladly." She snarled. And then she turned on her combat-clad heels and walked away from me. I turned to the crowd of wide-eyes staring at me and the retreating figure of Thalia. _

"_Well?" I screamed at them. "Shows over! Fuck off!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up in sweat, gasping and spluttering, my hands were clenched tightly around my blankets. My head was aching and my heart was hammering in my chest. I placed a hand over my heart and used the other to wipe away the sticky tears.<p>

That had been the absolute worst day of my life. Luke had been screwing Drew behind the bleachers. And Thalia wouldn't talk to me. That whole week had been a disaster, really. Fortunately Thalia had forgiven me and then beaten the shit out of Luke, but ever since that day, I still felt like a serious failure as a best friend. That day haunts me.

I stepped out of the warm bed and headed straight for the shower. I wasted no time in stepping into the scalding water, letting the burning little bullets smash against my body and roll down my sweaty skin.

Only ten minutes later I was dressed and ready, the memory suppressed into the far back corners of my mind. That was months ago. Things are different. Life is different. That's not me anymore.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find no one up yet, but that was to be expected. I'm an early riser, a morning person if you will. Quickly I made myself a cup of tea and drank in the calming scent of warm, sweet, mint.

I sighed in pleasure as the first sip dripped down my throat.

"Enjoying yourself?" A teasing voice asked. A sexy, husky with the underlining slurs of sleep resting behind the thick timbre. I looked over at the raven-haired older guy with a shy grin.

"Quite." He chuckled and went straight for the coffee pot. I wrinkled my nose.

I watched him as he moved around the kitchen, tiredly. He was wearing just a pair of sweats and lazily buttoned flannel shirt. His hair was rumpled from sleep and his eyes looked like they were going to drop at each given second. I could tell immediately Percy was not a morning person.

I decided to voice this. "You're not a morning person are you?" He gave a laugh before shaking his head. He sat down at the counter, across from me. He ran a hand through his hair and I marveled at how he made even the simplest of things so. Damn. Sexy. His crooked grin was careless and it was obvious his whole body was screaming to be back in bed.

"Not a chance." He took a sip of his coffee and let out a long sigh. "But you, you're up voluntarily and wide awake." He chuckled. "You're fucking crazy." I laughed at him.

"So then, why are you up this early?"

"Work." We both paused to take a sip from our collective drinks.

"What do you do?" He shrugged.

"A lot of things." I rolled my eyes, still unable to get over how sexy his voice sounded in the morning. "But I work at a little café in the mornings, down by the beach. Then later I'll retreat to being a bum on the side of the road with a guitar. And then I'll work at a surf shop." I raised my eyebrows.

"Geez. How to you make time?" He gave me a look, like I was stupid for asking the question.

"Annabeth, how wouldn't you make time? All I've got is time. I hang out at the café, open up shop, hang out, write some, take some orders, maybe even play a little guitar if I feel like it. Then I am playing music whenever and wherever. And then the surf shop is all-good. I just hang out with people. There's still plenty of time to do whatever the fuck I want." He shrugged. "I love my jobs. And if it weren't for these un-Godly hours, I'd love it even more."

"Uh huh."

"What? You don't believe me?" I giggled. "No? Fine then, come with me." I froze.

"Wait, what?" He smirked.

"You heard me, Chase. Come with me. Spend a day on the town with me. How about it?" I paused. There really wasn't much to think about, I mean_, hello_. A day alone with Percy Jackson, just hanging out and just getting to know one another, who would say no? Someone with a seriously screwed up mind, I tell you. A crazy person.

"If it's no trouble…" He laughed and then waved me off.

"Oh please Annabeth, I invited you. It's not a problem at all." He flashed me another dazzling smile." "Besides, it'll be fun." Then he shrugged. "Plus, I like you Annabeth." And with those blush-inducing words, he took the final sip of his coffee. I just stared at him, confused on how he could be just so nonchalant. "I've got to get ready. I'll see you in ten." Not even waiting for a reply he went started back up stairs. What was I supposed to do for ten minutes?

* * *

><p>True to his word, Percy was back down in ten, looking well, sexy. Again. God, how was I supposed to spend an entire day with him, with him looking <em>that<em> and well, Percy just being Percy?

His hair was damp and swung loosely in his eyes. That charming smile sparkled when he look at me, momentarily freezing my brain. He wore a simple red beanie, a beat up Nirvana t-shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a pair of red Converse. A strip of silver duct tape was on the heel of the right foot.

"You ready to go, Beth?" He asked as he slipped on a pair of aviators. Is he doing this on purpose? Or does he seriously not understand the effect he has on the entire female species and their dirty minds?

I shrugged. "Sure."

"You got a wallet?"

"Uh…" Percy just laughed.

"It's fine. It's my treat today. Just try not to rob me. Cool? Cool."

"No, let me go—" Before I could even step in the direction of the stairs, Percy grabbed my arm and his keys from a bowl in the kitchen. He pulled me away, grinning.

"Nonsense." He laughed. "Come on Beth. I don't want to be late." _Beth? _I liked it. I sighed and went with him. I tried to ignore the explosion for fire on my skin his touch was leaving on me; his warm hand was still on my upper arm. We entered the garage and my throat caught. _Those _were some _sexy _cars. I don't know much about cars, but you'd have to be blind to not know that these cars cost more than my house.

"They're gorgeous aren't they?" He smirked at me. "They're my babies." We walked over to a slick looking Harley Davison motorcycle that was as dark as a nightmare. "You don't mind?" I gulped and glanced down at my jean shorts and silver off-the-shoulder shirt. Flip-flops too.

"Uh…"

"I'll take good care for you Beth. I swear on the _River Styx._" Percy chuckled. I bit my lip as he straddled the bike. _Lucky bike…_

"You know what? Fuck it." I said and laughed. "I'm good." Percy raised an eyebrow but his crooked smile glowed.

"There's a bad side in all of us, eh?" Percy teased. "Miss. Annabeth Chase, who knew?" I grinned and in the heat of the moment I leaned forward so my face was only inches from his and gave him my own smirk.

"Guess you don't know me that well." Percy gave me smirk and leaned forward too.

"Well, Beth, let's see if your bites worse than your park." Ok, Percy was a lot better at this cool, sexy, flirty, bad-boy thing. I was still hyperventilating over the fact that Percy's pouty lips were within kissing distance, his minty breath was fanning against my face, and there were flecks of gold and silver swimming in those ocean eyes of his. I could see every freckle and every thin scar.

I could feel the traitorous blush that was ablaze on my face. His eyes were smoldering and that smirk. I yanked back before I could do anything stupid. Immediately I cursed myself in my head. What the hell was that Annabeth? Way to make yourself look like an idiot. Stupid.

He chuckled. "Come on Beth." He picked up two helmets and passed me one. "Here."

"Beth?" I asked in a desperate attempt to make up for anything stupid I had just done, but I'm pretty sure since he's already used the nickname multiple times, I just continued to make myself look even more stupid.

He chuckled. "Hope you don't mind." I shook my head, because honestly? I'm not a nickname person but I liked nicknames from Percy. Especially from Percy.

"Alright." He paused. "Are you going to get on?" I blushed.

"Oh! Uh, yeah…" Nervously, I swung my leg over the large bike and found myself pressed right up against the warm and muscular back of his. _Holy shit…._

"Hold on tight. Blackjack is _fast._"

"Blackjack?"

"The bike." Percy deadpanned. Oh, right, duh… Seriously Annabeth? Anymore stupid questions? Shyly I slid my arms around his slim torso and resisted the urge to slide my hands up his shirt. I placed my hands gently on the flat planes of my stomach and mentally groaned. This man… "You're gonna want to hold on tighter than that, Beth." He teased. I gripped him tighter, this time using my arms to hold me to him as well, my hands curled into the fabric of his shirt and I pressed my eager body closely to his. He rolled his shoulders and I bit my lip to stop from drooling. Just the feeling of those muscles, rippling cord after cord against me was enough to completely fry my brain.

But hey, Percy's the one who said it; I'm just following orders.

"Ready? Here we go." And with that, the bike, Blackjack, roared to life and spend out of the garage.

* * *

><p>I don't think I've ever be so scared but yet so comfortable in my life. The pros and cons of riding a motorcycle with a really gorgeous and muscular guy. At least if I died, I'd die happy.<p>

We arrived at the café where Percy started his day. It was called Hestia's Brew, and it looked like this cute little beach cabin. It had a great view of the ocean too. I could tell I was already going to love this place.

Percy pulled out the keys to the dark café and opened the door with a cheeky grin. As we entered the building the lights came on and it was confirmed right there. I was going to love this place. I went straight for the open glass window/wall that faced the ocean.

"Beautiful, huh?" Percy grinned. I could only nod. He laughed.

"Speaking of beautiful, I don't think I said this yet, but you look really pretty today, Beth." I stared at him in shock, my jaw slack, and my face on fire. He winked, and maybe it was over-active imagination, but it looked almost like Percy's tan cheeks were a light pink. Definitely my imagination.

"I gotta go get ready for work. Check out the menu. It's on me." He said as he started toward the back door. I glanced at the paper menu. It looked like it was recycled paper. I looked down at the different drinks and treats. It all sounded good but I settled for the salted caramel hot coco. And a chocolate-chip scone.

Percy came back out with red apron on and nametag that stated his name in fancy cursive writing. He grinned at me. "I'll get your order when I open the doors, cool?" I nodded and silently wished I had a book.

Once he flipped the closed sign to open and unlocked the doors, officially he went over to the jukebox in the corner.

"What music do you have?" I asked him from my ocean-side table. He flashed me a teasing, cheeky grin.

"Nothing that's on your iPod." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. He thumbed through the music before settling on something.

"This better be no screamo band." I told him and he just waved me off. The music started to play and it definitely wasn't screamo. He walked over to me.

"Try Frank Sinatra, my dear Annabeth." He teased. "And I'm not a huge screamo fan, either. But there's nothing wrong with it. And some bands are just too good to pass up."

"Oh? Like who?" I challenged.

"Um, The Used?" I shook my head.

"Never heard of them." Percy gave a mock gasp of horror.

"Child, you don't know nothing about music." I shook my head, deciding it was better to not engage him in a debate about music. The song changed and he smiled.

"Hold on to your order. I've changed my mind. I'll only pay for you of you dance with me." What?

"Wait, what?" I spluttered. He grinned evilly and picked me up. He started to sing along, surprising me with the beautiful, dark chocolate tones of him timbre voice.

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

_If you can use some exotic booze_

_There's a bar in far Bombay_

_Come on and fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

_Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru_

_In llama land there's a one-man band_

_And he'll toot his flute for you_

_Come on fly with me, let's take off in the blue_

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarified_

_We'll just glide, starry-eyed_

_Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near_

_You may hear all the angels cheer 'cause we're together_

_Weather-wise it's such a lovely day_

_Just say the words and we'll beat the birds_

_Down to Ac apulco Bay_

_It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarified_

_We'll just glide, starry-eyed_

_Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so very near_

_You may even hear a whole gang cheer 'cause we're together_

_Weather-wise it's such a cool cool day_

_You just say those words and we'll beat the birds_

_Down to Ac apulco Bay_

_It's so perfect for a flying honeymoon, oh babe_

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly_

_Pack up, let's fly away!_

_And don´t tell your mamma!_

Afterwards, the two of us were laughing and teasing each other.

"Having fun, you two?" Someone asked. We both turned to find an incredibly pretty girl standing there, with an angry sneer on her face. Her eyes were the lightest shade of baby blue I had ever seen, her skin was creamy and lightly tanned, and her hair fell perfectly in long caramel waves. She was skinny and slender, but she still was curvy, with a tiny waist and large bust. Her facial structure was slender and graceful, her nose was perfect, her eyes were almond shaped and her face was that perfect heart-shape girls dreams of having.

I felt really boring in comparison. And ugly. And dull. I blushed and let my arms drop from where they had been resting on Percy's broad shoulders. Percy gave her a small smile and seemed to melt her anger,

"Hey Calypso." And she even had a pretty, exotic name. Figures. She blushed,

"Hey Percy."

"Cal, this is Annabeth. She's one of my cousin, Thalia's best friends." He said, gesturing to me. Immediately the sneer was back and I shrunk away. I was obvious that this girl had a serious crush on Percy, understandable, of course. "She's going to be hanging out here with me until me shift ends." Calypso pursed her lips before flipping her hair and stomping back to the counter.

Percy turned to me with a confused look on his face and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Beth. Cal's not normally so cold. She's usually really sweet." I snorted. Yeah, to _you_. Not to some girl that might pose a kind of threat to her plans of getting Percy Jackson in bed. Not that I'm actually a threat or something either.

"It's fine, Percy." I said softly. The confused look on his face was incredibly adorable, his eyebrows scrunched together and he bit his lip. A hand had come up to cup his chin. I giggled and pulled his hand down. "Really, Perce, it's fine." I assured him. He gave me a light smile.

"So how about that order?"

"Oh, right!" I said and Percy laughed. "I'll have the salted caramel hot coco and a chocolate scone." He nodded.

"That's it?"

"That's it." I confirmed. He gave me an easy grin.

"Awesome, I'll go get that."

I listened to Frank and then to Percy as he joined the old-time singer in duet. I giggled. As he completed my order, he winked at me and then sang louder.

_You are the promised kiss of springtime_

_That makes the lonely winter seem long_

_You are the breathless hush of evening_

_That trembles on the brink of a lovely song_

Calypso saw him wink and gave a loud, bell like laugh. She threw me a nasty look before strutting over to Percy, her hips swaying, as she pushed her breasts out.

_._

_You are the angel glow that lights the star_

_The dearest things that I know are what you are_

_Someday my happy arms will hold you_

_And someday I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are, are mine_

She placed a manicured on his muscular bicep. I grit my teeth, but ultimately I felt so pathetic getting jealous over a guy I had no claim to. It was obvious that Calypso with her model-like looks would be a better match for him.

_You are the angel glow that lights the star_

_The dearest things that I know are what you are_

_Someday my happy arms will hold you_

_And someday I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are, are mine_

Thankfully she waited until Percy stopped singing to talk. "You could be famous with that voice." She purred and he gave her a smile. She beamed back. "And these looks too." She giggled as she ran a hand over his strong jaw, letting her finger linger over the light stubble. I looked away when she smirked at me. Percy was completely oblivious to it all.

He just laughed, and gave her a grateful smile, a modest blush on his cheeks. "Thanks Calypso. But I'm not that good." He gently removed her hand from his face and I mentally cheered. He might be oblivious to her flirting but he wasn't an asshole.

"Oh please, Perce." She murmured seductively. She batted her long eyelashes and gave him a sugary smile. I knew if she had been flirting with Luke, he would've been all over her, all over the counter. But this wasn't Luke. This was Percy.

"Thanks." He said, with a tiny smile. Then he turned to me and headed over. I felt feelings of smugness crawl out, as I watched Calypso's disbelieving and envious look, and then stared (and drooled) as Percy sauntered over with my order in hand. He winked as he set it down.

"Here Milady." I took the steaming cup from him, a light pink dusting my cheeks as our fingers brushed against one another. "Careful, it's hot." He warned. I nodded and took a light sip of my drink. The hot liquid pooled down my throat and I closed my eyes in bliss.

"Yum." He chuckled.

"Good." A young couple came in, wide-eyed and beaming, loving smiles. Their hands were tightly intertwined. Percy turned and smiled at them, walking forward. "Hello, and welcome to Hestia's Brew." The young female looked on in awe at Percy and his bright smile. Her boyfriend didn't look happy about that.

"Choose anywhere to sit, and Calypso over there can get you something when you're ready." He gestured to the pretty girl at the counter. She smiled and winked at the boy and then it was his girlfriend's turn to be jealous as she glared at the boy and then stared in fear at the gorgeous barista.

Suddenly Percy called, "I'm feeling Elvis!" And moved over to the jukebox again. I laughed as the young, star-struck couple found a spot to sit.

_And I love you so, _

_The people ask me how, _

_How I've lived till now _

_I tell them I don't know_

Percy once again picked up his singing and traded spots with Calypso who winked and ran her hand across his chest as she passed him. Her swung her hips dangerously as she moved around the café, and eventually got the couple's orders. The boyfriend couldn't keep his eyes off of her. I felt bad for his girlfriend, I mean, sure, she drooled over Percy when he greeted them, but she hasn't been noticeably fawning over him since she stepped through the door.

_I guess they understand _

_How lonely life has been _

_But life began again _

_The day you took my hand_

I watched the couple through sad eyes. More people had come into the small café, mostly just lonely, starving writers, there was a single elderly couple, and a group of giggling high school girls that flirted with Percy every chance they had. He made quite the show singing the Elvis song to them. I might've felt jealous, but the way his eyes lit up in amusement, and he laughed with them, I could tell it was all in good fun.

I glanced at the first couple. Calypso was still there, chatting and flicking her hair, and the other girl looked miserable. Her boyfriend was too wrapped up in Calypso's shiny hair and sparkling eyes, and lacy blue bra that she was giving him a nice view of.

"I'm going to the bathroom." The girl muttered and her boyfriend didn't even look up. I glared at her boyfriend. I thought of Luke and all the girls he was with while we dated. I felt anger bubble up in my stomach.

_And yes I know how lonely life can be _

_Shadows follow me _

_The night won't set me free _

_But I don't let the evening get me down _

_Now that you're around me_

Percy's soft singing flooded my ears as I glared venomously at the boyfriend as his crying girlfriend rushed to the bathroom. Percy sat down next to me.

"You ok?" I tore my eyes away from them and stared at him.

"No. How can he just ignore her like that?" Percy looked surprised and it wasn't until his hand reach over and wiped tears away from my cheeks. His eyes were wide and concerned. His face was close to mine.

"I don't know. Some assholes don't appreciate the girls they have in front of them. Guys like those don't deserve sweet girls like her." He paused and licked his lips. There was a knowing light in his eyes. "Or you." He added softly.

I hiccupped as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. Percy wiped away every single one of them, every brush of his thumb against my skin was tender and caring and it only made the tears come faster. Why couldn't I have met Percy earlier? Why not before I got involved with Luke? It would've saved me a whole lot of heartbreak, that's for sure.

_And you love me too_

_Your thoughts are just for me _

_You set my spirit free _

_I'm happy that you do_

"I don't know who that asshole was who hurt you. But he never deserved your attention." Then to my surprise he pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead. "You should go talk to her." He said after a moment of silence. I looked at him. He jerked his head to the bathroom. "You understand, I can see it in your eyes. You've been hurt like this before. Talk to her. I'll do something about this asshole and Calypso." He cupped my face with both of his hands; his beautiful eyes searched my face. "Ok?" I nodded and got up.

"Ok. I'll talk to her."

_The book of life is brief_

_Once the page is read_

_All but love is dead _

_This is my believe_

Percy beamed at me and pressed another swift kiss to my forehead. "Good. She could use a friend."

I watched as Percy made his way over to the table where Calypso was shoving her breasts into the boyfriend's eager face. Percy pressed both of his hands on the table, startling the guilty parties. He gave them a wide, malicious grin, his eyes burned with a rage that sent shivers down my spine, and I was one of the people he was standing up for.

"So… Calypso, don't you have some orders to take?" He snarled. I turned away, deciding Percy had it covered and made my way into the women's bathroom. The second I opened the door I heard the sound of muffled sobs. My heart clenched.

"Excuse me?" I asked, letting my question hang in the air. The crying stopped and I knocked on the stall she was in. "Miss, are you alright?"

She opened the stall door, her make-up was smeared down her face and hands, her eyes were blotchy and red, and her skin was patchy. My heart wrenched at the sight and I stared into her green eyes I thought of myself. I tossed my arms around her and brought her into a hug where she broke down again.

A few moments later she calmed down enough to hear my own story about Luke. It was weird to be telling this to a complete stranger, and I didn't leave out any detail. I guess this was what therapy must be like. Spilling everything you've bottled up to a complete stranger, it gave me a sense of relief to just tell someone about what happened, and the thought that maybe my story could help her too, made it even better.

She then began to tell me about her boyfriend, his name was Dylan apparently, and all the problems the two of them had. I wanted to wring his neck by the end of it.

"My names Annabeth, by the way." I said and watched in fascination as her eyes flickered to shades of blue.

"I'm Piper." She sniffled. Her eyes changed to brown as she spoke.

I nodded. "Percy's out there taking care of the situation. He'll beat Dylan's butt easily."

"Percy…" She paused. "You mean that really hot college looking guy?" I laughed.

"The very one." I blushed just thinking about him. She giggled.

"You like him." She accused. I blushed.

"I—I," I hung my head. "Am I really that obvious?" She giggled again.

"Not really, but I'm pretty good at these things." I laughed.

"So what are you going to do about Dylan?" I asked her softly, scared that she would break down into tears again. She let out a shaky breath,

"Break up with him I guess." I nodded.

"It's all you can do. Staying with him will only get you more heartache." I told her gently. She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah." She sighed again.

"We better get out there to make sure Percy doesn't kill him. I don't think Percy would like to get fired. And I'd rather not have the guy I like in jail for murder." Piper giggled.

"I'd like to see Dylan's dead body." She muttered darkly. I laughed and helped her up off of the bathroom floor.

As we left the bathroom we found Dylan who was sitting alone, and looking like he had seen his greatest fear, and Calypso was at the counter, apparently confined there by Percy's gaze. Piper and I shared a look.

Dylan looked up at Piper and started to smile until Percy walked over to the two of us. His eyes rested with mine for a moment before he gave Piper a concerned look. "Hey you ok?" She nodded before she reached over and gave him a hug. I quickly smashed the small flame of jealousy the sprouted as Percy wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"I'll be alright." She mumbled and Percy lifted his eyes to mine, the silent question apparent. _Are you ok too?_

I shrugged.

"Hey!" Someone called. "Who the fuck do you think you are, touching my girlfriend!" We all turned to see Dylan glaring at Percy and Piper. Percy rolled his eyes before stepping in front of Piper, protectively. Immediately Dylan took a step back. Piper scoffed.

"Dylan, this hasn't been the first time you've been an asshole to me and go off with other women. I can't take this anymore." She shook her head, sending brunette locks everywhere. "Dylan… We're over. We're done."

He stared at her in shock. "What?" He roared. "You can't break up with me! I'm supposed to break up with you! And what about my image at school? How can you be so selfish—"

Dylan was interrupted by Piper's hand. She smirked at him as Dylan stumbled back in shock, the sound of slap still bounced around the room. "Guess it sucks to be a fucktard, then, huh?" She snarled. Percy grinned and I giggled. Percy then stepped up.

"Get out of my café, douchebag." And Dylan wasted no time in scrambling out of the café doors. The few people that were in the café, aside from Calypso, clapped appreciatively.

Piper turned to us with a watery smile. I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." She mumbled. "Thank you guys so much." Percy then wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Hey, you know where to find us." He grinned. "Let's exchange numbers. If you need anything, Annabeth and I will be happy to help." I nodded, trying not to notice how Percy's arms dropped from Piper and ended up around my shoulders. I'm sure my face was on fire. Piper smirked at me.

Afterwards, Piper said goodbye and Percy glanced at the clock. Then he turned to me with a cheeky grin. "I'm off in five." I glanced at the clock. 10:30. Huh. All that went down and the day has barely even begun. I smiled at him.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>"So… Is there normally that much drama?" I asked Percy, drinking my second cup of salted caramel hot coco. What can I say? It was <em>good<em>. Percy laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. Normally it's just me, Beck, and Calypso and a couple of starving writers. Maybe an elderly couple. But that's it."

I nodded. "Who's Beck?" Percy leaned over and placed his lips on my drink. I squeaked. He took a sip, and smiled.

"That's good." He smirked. "And Beck is one of my best friends, but he won't be coming in until later today. It's a Tuesday."

"Ah." Percy attempted to take another sip of drink when I jerked it away from him. "No. Get your own drink." Percy grinned,

"Well, considering I bought this drink, doesn't it make it mine to begin with?"

"Nope." I answered popping the p. He stuck his tongue out at me but leaned down and captured another sip. I growled at him. He licked his lips and moaned loudly.

"Yum." I tried to make a witty comment, but… how I supposed to say anything intelligent when he's doing _that._ I just settled for glaring at him.

We continued our walk through Portland, laughing and teasing each other. "So aren't you supposed to be playing for money, now?" I questioned and Percy only shrugged.

"Yeah, but I've got until…" He checked his watch. "3:25 to get to the surf shop." He shrugged again. "So I've got time to spare and hang out, but if you want I can play you a few songs." I smiled at him shyly.

"But wait, don't you need a guitar?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, my guitar is actually at the record store, my friend Nico is holding onto it. I'll get it in an hour or so."

"How do you do it?" I marveled. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you're just so… laid back. You're in no hurry and you're just going at your own pace." I explained. "I'd be losing my head with work and stressing out for no reason. You, you're so easy about everything. I'm jealous."

Percy laughed and shook his head. "I dunno, I guess that's just how I am. I just roll with the punches I guess. I like doing my own thing."

"Like I said: I'm jealous. I'm always so stressed about everything." Percy then wrapped an arm around my shoulders with a smile.

"Then chill out."

"Easier said than done." Percy just laughed.

"Ok then, let's try something. Tell me about all the things you're stressing about."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. He nodded.

"Yeah. Just let it all out." I sighed and tilted my head back in thought.

"My mom. She's ubber strict and she always expects me to be perfect. I have to follow in her perfect footsteps and become a lawyer. To graduate as Valedictorian. Top of my class and Student Body President. She wants me involved with Leadership. And Key Club. She wants me as captain of the track team and involved in gymnastics. She wants me to continue with violin and singing in the church choir." I spilled, but I was on a roll now.

"She wants me working for the school news paper. She wants all of my essays and reports A++, she wants all of my science projects to win district, state, and nationals. My dad expects me to keep his infidelity a secret. My ex-boyfriend in school cheated on me and the only reason he wanted anything to do with me was to get in my pants and help Drew, this mean bitchy girl who's better at everything than me. My mom always asks when she's not her daughter, why she's stuck with second best, Annabeth Chase. I mean, how can she not complain?

"Drew is gorgeous and has the best fashion sense. She's always setting trends. She's an amazing violinist, singer, pianist, and dancer. She's got A+++; she's always one step ahead of me.

"I tried to kill myself during prom week when I found out about my dad's secret girlfriend, Luke and Drew being together, that horrible fight with Thalia, my mom's anger that I'm not perfect, and the stress of doing things I don't want to do." By now I was yelling, but Percy remained silent and supportive as I got everything off of my chest.

"I want to be in ballet. I want to continue violin and start piano. Valedictorian would be cool. I'd love to get into Stanford, not Harvard like my mom wants. I want to take an art class. I want to be an architect. I want to run track, but not be captain. I want to drop all of clubs besides Leadership. I want a boyfriend who will actually care for me and not be using me just so they can have a change with Drew. I want to forget about my first boyfriend." Angry tears were spilling over my cheeks.

"I want to be Annabeth. And I want _that _to be good enough."

Percy wrapped his arms around my body tightly as I let lose all of the stress, anger, depression, and frustration I had been holding in for the past three years. He ran his hands through my hair, whispering sweet comforts, and peppering my crown with kisses. When I calmed down, he took my face in his hands and placed three kisses to my forehead, one to my nose, and one to each of my cheeks. He let his coco-tinted breath fan my face.

"You are good enough, Beth. I just met you, and I know just by looking at you, how special and beautiful you are. I wouldn't ever want to change you. You're perfectly imperfect." Percy smiled down on me. "Anyone who is trying to change you doesn't deserve your time and effort to begin with. And you shouldn't be put under all that stress. Especially from your parents. Luke is an asshole. And you are better than Drew, you know why? What she has is so superficial, you on the other hand, are sweet and caring and one of the greatest people I've met. And I can guarantee I wouldn't be able to say the same for Drew."

I blushed and pressed myself into him again. "Don't leave me, Percy."

"Never."

* * *

><p>"Come in here Beth, you're gonna love this place." Percy grinned, tugging at my hand. I blushed and giggled as he eagerly led me up to a new building. I looked up to find a giant store looking at me, and I glanced at the sign. <em>Powell's City Of Books<em>.

I gapped at Percy, the sign, and the large building. "_This is a book store?_" Percy laughed and nodded.

"It is. It takes up a whole block."

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on Percy, let's go visit this magical place!" It was my turn to lead him in and all around the place.

"Go crazy, Beth. Meet me back here in an hour and if there's anything you must have, let me know." He winked "Today is on me." I hugged him quickly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And then I was off. I was everywhere, travelling from the different rooms, from the Red room to the Gold room to the Pearl room to the Rose room. I was going crazy. There were these great books on Architecture, a grabbed another on lesser-known Greek myths, and then, to humor myself I picked up Divergent, apparently the next Hunger Games.

My phone buzzed. **You ready? It's Percy BTW** I giggled.

**I guess…**

I wandered back down to the main room where Percy was, chatting with a pretty raven-haired girl. I couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled inside of me. I contemplated turning around and hiding but Percy had spotted me.

"Oh, hey! Annabeth!" He called with a crooked grin. Damn him… I walked over there anyways. He smiled and slipped an arm around my shoulder, surprising me and making the girl smirk. "Beth, this is Bianca. Bianca is Nico's twin sister, the guy who has my guitar."

"Oh, cool. Hi." I said shyly. She giggled.

"Hi to you too." She glanced at my books. "Geez, got enough books?" She laughed. I blushed.

"Oh God, Annabeth." Percy teased.

"You don't have to buy these-!" I protested but Percy had already taken them from me and was walking over to the cashier. "Percy!" I called but Bianca just shook her head.

"Percy isn't going to budge, Annabeth. Just let him buy your books." She then glanced at her phone and gasped. "Shit. I have to go. It was nice meeting you Annabeth, and tell Perce bye for me!" And with that Bianca scurried away. Odd.

Percy came back over a few moments later. "Where did B go?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, but she said bye." Percy just rolled his eyes and handed me a bag full of my books. I glanced at the much smaller bag in his hand. "What's that?"

Percy smirked. "Powell's has some good music magazines. But we have to swing by Rich's to get the ones Powell's doesn't have. Like Rock Sound and AP."

"Who?" Percy just laughed.

"Like I said, music magazines. I've got Kerrang!, Rolling Stone, Spin, and Metal Hammer in here. But Rock Sound and AP, or Alternative Press, are at Rich's cigar store. Plus I've got to get some cigarettes." He added thoughtfully. I gapped.

"You smoke?" He just shrugged.

"Regretfully. It's a nasty habit I picked up from some bad people I used to hang out with. And now I'm stuck with it." I decided to just drop it, rolling this new bit of information over in my mind. He sighed, "Fortunately I'm not a heavy smoker. Just one or two here and there."

After the two of us swung by Rich's, where I had to wait outside because I'm not 18 yet, we headed over to the record store where Nico worked and was holding Percy's guitar. He named it Helena after the My Chemical Romance song. Apparently it's totally normal for Percy to name things. Who knew?

And apparently My Chemical Romance is his favorite band. And now there's this huge list of songs he told me I need to check out. Note to self: don't challenge Percy's music. Just don't.

And right now Percy's searching the record store (EM, or Everyday Music) for something.

"Beth! Find something interesting! If I deem it worthy, I'll buy it." Unlike with books, where he just bough them, apparently I need his approval or I better get my own money. He made it clear he wasn't going to buy any Taylor Swift, One Direction, Nicki Minaj, or Flo Rida.

Sighing, I just went and followed him. He was already holding two CDs I took them from him, All Time Low's Don't Panic and Imagine Dragons' Night Visions.

"Couldn't find anything." He made a face.

"You can get lost in a book store, but you're bored in a record store? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Then he shook his head. "Forget it, I'm helping you. You're leaving this store with at least two good CDs. No questions."

"But how will I know if I'll like it?" Percy sighed.

"I'll play you some stuff on my guitar later. Stuff I think you'll like. But for now I'm picking stuff out." He started thumbing through titles. "Now… how hard can you take your music?"

"Um… I don't like screamo." Percy just snorted.

"Figured. But you're gonna have to get used to a little screaming, but not screamo. If a singer can't scream, their talent has decreased." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's a matter of opinion."

"Nope." He said childishly. "Not true." What did I warn myself about earlier? Don't debate music with Percy. I could win any debate without a struggle, except apparently one about music with a certain raven-haired hottie.

He pulled out a CD. "Here, Paramore's Riot. Classic." Then he moved on, pulling me with him. I groaned.

"And Lostprophet's Start Something." He nodded appreciatively. "Definitely worth listening to." Later Percy passed me three more CDs, The Black Parade (My Chemical Romance, with the rave of, "Best. Fucking. CD. In. Years." and Green Day's Dookie, and blink-182's Enema Of State)

"Percy… This is a lot." He just waved it off.

"There's no such thing as too much music." And I knew there was nothing I could do. Percy headed over to Nico with a grin. Nico laughed.

"Geez, don't you own these Perce?"

"I do," he pointed at me. "But she doesn't." Nico gave me an once-over; his dark eyes seemed to be pulling apart all of my walls and secrets.

"You look like a Taylor Swift fan." He didn't give me a chance to answer. "I hate Taylor Swift." Percy just laughed. "So because of that, I'm giving you a discount. The Black Parade is free. Considering you must own it for me to have any sort of respect for you." And now I see how Nico is one of Percy's best friends.

I just smiled as Nico put the CDs in a bag and then pulled out Percy's guitar and handed it to him. Percy looked so happy to finally have the instrument back in his hands.

"Awesome, thanks man." Nico just laughed.

"But now you've got to play some good music for the city of Portland." He and Percy shared a grin. "Have you heard the two new MCR songs yet?" Nico questioned and Percy gave him a look like he was stupid.

"Of course. They're fucking great." Percy then winked at me. "I'll be playing one of them for Beth over here." Nico nodded.

"Good, good."

"See you later Nico!" Percy called as we exited the store.

"Bye Percy! Bye Annabeth!"

Percy grinned at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go to the park and I can play." I rolled my eyes, but laughed and followed him down the streets of Portland.

* * *

><p>"Sit here and look pretty." Percy told me as he set our bags next to me. He had bought me ice cream on the way over, well, he got us both some, but he had scarfed his down in a matter of seconds. I however was enjoying my cherry ice cream, thank you oh so much. "And of course enjoy the show." He winked at me causing my to blush. Again. And I can only imagine hearing him singing on his guitar would do to me. He played a few testing notes and chords.<p>

Already Percy was attracting a crowd. Mostly of giggling girls of many different looks. He looked up at them and smirked and winked at them before he started singing

_You don't know a thing about this life_

_And we are up for everything it takes to prove we're not the same as them_

_And we will wear our masks again out after dark_

'_Cause we are up for everything it takes and we are not the same_

'_Cause we are not afraid_

_And we are not ashamed_

_And if you save my life_

_I'll be the one who drives you home tonight_

_And if I ever let you down_

_I'll be the one who drives you home tonight_

_Remember, once you walked this kind of life_

_Quietly I'll sleep behind the wheel_

_And passing every face you see the first time_

_Singing every piece as you walk by proving that with all of my mistakes_

_That we are not the same_

_]_

'_Cause we are not the same_

_And we are all to blame_

_And if you save my life_

_I'll be the one who drives you home tonight_

_And if they ever let you down_

_I'll be the one who drives you home tonight_

_You home tonight_

_They're tryin' to bring you down_

_You don't know a thing about this life_

_And you don't know a thing about this life_

_And you don't know a thing about this life_

'_Cause you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing_

_And if you save my life_

_I'll be the one who drives you home tonight_

_If they ever let you down_

_I'll be the one who drives you home tonight_

_You home tonight_

_Well you home tonight_

'_Cause they're tryin' to bring you down_

_**(Ambulance by My Chemical Romance)**_

By the end of it, Percy had already made a couple of dollars, and the girls around him were putty in his hands. But more people began to hang back and watched him. He smiled. "Thank you. This next one goes out to a very special girl." He didn't say a name and all the girls started giggling and blushing, but when Percy's eyes met mine, I knew who he was talking about. My face turned bright red.

_I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_When the day has come_

_That I've lost my way around_

_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

_When the sky turns gray_

_And everything is screaming_

_I will reach inside_

_Just to find my heart is beating_

_You tell me to hold on_

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

'_Cause I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_When the hour is nigh_

_And hopelessness is sinking in_

_And the wolves all cry_

_To fill the night with hollering_

_When your eyes are red_

_And emptiness is all you know_

_With the darkness fed_

_I will be your scarecrow_

_You tell me to hold on_

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

'_Cause I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

'_Cause I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

_**(Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons)**_

Percy played two more songs before he suddenly got up and thanked the crowd, grabbed his money, and then moved toward me quickly. He swung his guitar onto hi back and grabbed two of the bags and I grabbed the other.

"Come on," He hissed, snatching up my hand and pulling me away quickly. He then glanced behind him and cursed.

"Fuck. Run, Beth, run!" and the two of us launched into a sprint. "To the beach!" Percy called, laughing hysterically. I joined him, throwing my head back and laughing as I followed him and out of the city.

Percy glanced behind us as we ran down the boardwalk and into the beach. The two of us collapsed in the sand, laughing. And before I knew it, Percy had his phone out and was snapping pictures of us. We started pulling weird faces, in one Percy pressed a kiss to my cheek, in another I leaned up and kissed his jaw, but the majority of them were just us goofing off.

We then spent the next five minutes laughing at all the pictures we took. Percy turned to me with a lop-sided grin. "We've got to take pictures more often." I giggled and nodded. He then pulled me down into his side and picked up his guitar. "This song reminds me of you."

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_ To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_**(Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore)**_

I looked up at him adoringly. He turned and smiled shyly at me, a light blush really was dusting his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his muscular torso and nuzzled my face into his chest. He placed his cheek against the top of my head before placing a soft kiss to my head. I hmm-ed is bliss. I liked this. I _really _liked this.

A light buzz from Percy's phone interrupted our, ehem, cuddling. Not removing me from him, he glanced at his phone. He snorted.

"What?"

"Apparently work at the shop is cancelled. Boss called in sick. Rachel, a co-worker, just texted me with the news." I nodded against his chest. Damn, his chest was hard. I liked having my head on his chest. Percy tightened his grip on me and placed another kiss to my temple.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, Beth…" I blushed.

"And I don't plan on letting you go." I told him.

"So don't."


	8. Paint You Wings

**Holy Geebear Queen Of The Sass, Frankie and his dogs, Mikey and his Unicorn, Princess Fro Fro, and Bobert. **

**You guys are seriously amazing! There are no words to describe how amazing you guys are! I love you all. Seriously. In all of my stories, you guys are my favorite reviewers, I believe. No seriously, you guys are all so sweet and you actually write worth while reviews that make me smile, squeal, giggle and blush and all that other shit Percy does to Annabeth ;) **

**Jay-Jay Lynn: Hee hee hee. Thank you! And who isn't? Just writing Percy, I'm drooling…**

**Lili in the One: Thank you! And I'm glad you think so!**

**Rose Daughter of Euterpe: Haha, thanks :) And yeah, I like Percy like this too. It makes more sense in my mind, even more than either of the other two categories Percy always ends up in, either the **_**really **_**sporty, popular, preppy guy or the dumb reject, you know? **

**Sadie Breezy: Hahaha, we'll have to change her ways, yes? Don't worry, Percy and Thalia will work on her XD 30 Seconds To Mars… 3 Jared Leto is one smexy man… XD and DO IT! Especially MCR. They're brilliant. The Black Parade. Listen to the Black Parade. But you like more hardcore too… So Check out Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. Also a fucking great album. All Their stuff is good really… XD**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX: Percabeth fluff indeed :) Oh… Yeah… I didn't think about that XD But all of my chapters are song titles, so… XD I love Teenagers. It's freaking fantastic. MCR 3**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed: I'm glad you love my Percy and my Annabeth :P And thank you!**

**Ponogochic2: Aww, thank you! And yeah… There were two that were released last month, Boy Division and Tomorrow's Money, and two were released last night, Ambulance and Gun. And I'll give you the dates and names of upcoming songs too: On Dec. 18****th**** two more with be released, The World Is Ugly and The Light Behind Your Eyes. On January 8****th**** Kiss The Ring and Make Room! Will be out. And then on February 5****th**** Surrender The Night and Burn Bright will be out. **

**La bella nunez: Oh My Gerd, thank you! Thank you so some much! Seriously, thank you! **

**Tarab: Aww, thank you!**

**DJ Awesome101: Hahaha, TTHHAAAANNKKKK YOOOOOUUU!**

**PJOOF16: Thank you! I try and keep all my stories original!**

**I-luv-smelly-markers: Yay! I applaud you for sticking with me and my horrible updates! :D I love Psych too! But you already knew that… Yes! I dunno, Jules and Sean kind of remind me of Percy and Annabeth in a weird way. I mean, they're different but they kind of remind me of them XD And thank you! It's hard to slowly work all the characters in without having them all meet at once. And as for Percabeth pace that's even harder because everyone just wants to get to the fluff and its hard not to jump right in. I'll try!**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper: Thank you!**

**xX9SoftballChick9Xx: Thank you so much! I try and keep things different. And thank you! I quite like my music taste!**

**GhostOfAWolf: Yeah, they're pretty OOC, but for me, this in how Percy should be, you know with him being a son of Poseidon and all. But thank you! One of the best authors? …You shouldn't have… Stahp. You're making me blush…**

**Karianee: Thank you. And I try and mind my spelling, but I always find errors with my stuff. But I do try. And yes, it drives me insane when authors can't spell to save their lives, or God forbid, they speak with text-talk. I leave stories when that happens. And wow, thank you. That really means a lot.**

**Guest: Thank you! Paramore and Imagine Dragons are awesome.**

**MullerConner: haha, music is just good. But I do have limits. XD But thank you! And I hope I'm able to update soon more often**

**Percabeth-is-Endless: Haha, aww, thank you! And I do! You always leave something fun and sweet! And that's understandable. Even if I haven't finished MoA. How horrible is that? But I do know what goes down. And I'm glad you liked those parts :P Well, I hope you get your fix of Percabeth fix from this chapter ;) And yes Piper will be back :D Powell's is the best bookstore. No joke. **

One Week and A Half Later:

"Where the fuck were you?" Thalia snarled as Percy and I walked through the doors of his house. "Well?" Thalia was looking at me with those violent eyes, but the second Percy made an attempt to escape Thalia whirled on him. "You're not innocent either."

Percy gave her an innocent look. "Who me?" He pointed to himself in mock disbelief. Thalia rolled her eyes and landed a punch on his chest. Percy winced and rubbed the muscle where Thalia hit him. And all I could do was stare. Again. Damn it! Brain, I thought we were past the drooling over Percy every time he flexed, or smiled, or winked, or laughed, or… Ugh.

_I'd like to run my hands on those muscles again._

"So? Are you going to answer me? You guys have been disappearing all week. Where. The. Hell. Were. You. Two?" Percy just shrugged.

"We've just been hanging out in the city. No big deal." Thalia rolled her eyes but sent me a knowing look. Damn her. I nodded.

"It's true."

Thalia looked at the two of us, her eyes glancing back us suspiciously. "Fine. But I need to talk to my dear cousin now." She said as she snagged Percy and ran off with him. His eyes were size of plates.

"Take my stuff to my room!" Percy called as he was dragged away. Sorry Perce, but better you than me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and made my way up stairs and to my room. I set down my bag of candy and my new lifeguard sweatshirt that read, Portland OR, on it too. I was in love with and Percy bought it for me. I glanced around the boring room. It's too bad it was only a guest room; I'd love to have my way with this room. But I don't think the Jacksons would appreciate it.

I picked up his new bag of magazines (apparently, he swung by to pick up his magazines once a week) and cigarettes, I winced, and then his own CD (Three Days Grace: Transit Of Venues. I know he got more). I picked up his new shoes too. It was about time he got new Converse, those things were falling apart.

I headed down the long hallway, vaguely wondering where everyone was. I mean, this house was packed with people, but other than Thalia, I hadn't run into any of them. Huh. In fact I had only seen my friends once or twice a day and Percy's family was almost nonexistent. Weird. Well not really, I guess, there was a lot do to in Oregon, surprisingly. I just wondered why the family wasn't doing anything, family-reunion-y.

Now to find Percy's room. Great. But wait… Percy's room? Bad thoughts, Annabeth! Bad, bad, bad!

I wandered down a little more, pushing open doors and so far it looked like a lot of guest rooms. I wonder if their only guest rooms in the hall. Dammit, that means I've got to search this entire house before I find his room. I pulled out my phone,

**Where is it?**

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed with a response. **Fourth floor. Room at the end of hallway.**

I groaned. Of course it was at the very top of the house. Damn that boy. I found the stairs after some more wandering around and started up the various floors. As I kept moving, through twisting hallways and more staircases, I finally found my way to the fourth floor. Of course there were various hallways, so '_the room at the end of the hallway' _wasn't much help. However if my guess is right, I'm going to say it's the door covered in art and graffiti. Just a hunch.

I stepped over to the door, hesitantly. I grabbed the knob and opened the door, hoping I wasn't about to walk in on something. Maybe I should've knocked. I let out my breath; nope this was definitely Percy's room. His massive room. And I thought my room was big.

The bed was messy, the black covers were almost on the hardwood floor, and his pillows slew about. He had shoes scattered around his bed and dirty clothes had made a pile in the corner of the room. Video games and movies were scattered everywhere. And to my surprise, his CDs were in neat order on a shelf away from all the mayhem. Actually, maybe I shouldn't be surprised.

I walked over to the massive library of CDs and Vinyl records and just gapped. How the hell did Percy _not _own every CD and record in existence? Granted, I knew that was impossible, but that's totally not the point!

_My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Walk The Moon, Maroon 5, Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Paramore, We Are The In Crowd, Fall Out Boy, Misfits, Three Days Grace, Iron Maiden, Avenged Sevenfold, Asking Alexandria, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Bon Jovi, Young The Giant, You Me At Six… _

Holy shit. And those were only _some _of the titles. I looked at the posters on his walls, and shook my head at the uncanny resemblance to the record store walls. That man…

Too many band posters to count, various movie posters, one or two sports teams, and a couple of posters of cars and motorcycles. I couldn't find an inch of paint. There was a huge mountain of magazines by his bed too. And to my surprise, they looked like they were actually being taken care of. There were some magazines and records framed and placed on the walls too. But by his bed, where there were no posters, Percy had put up millions of pictures. Family, friends, himself, things, the ocean, his guitars, live performances, and ex-girlfriends. Everything was on that wall. I tried not to wince as I looked at Percy's various ex-girls. But it was too hard not to look.

"Like what you see?" I turned to see Percy standing in the doorway, with a large smirk on his face. I blushed. Even though I had seen him all day, all week even, I suddenly was over-come with the girly shyness I had experienced in our earlier hanging out sessions around the city of Portland. I wondered if it would ever go away.

I fingered a picture he took of the ocean. "You're really good at this. Photography anyways." He shrugged and walked over before plopping down on the bed.

"Thanks." He pulled out the package of cigarettes from one of the bags and then reached over to his nightstand to grab a lighter. After fishing out one cigarette he lit up and took a drag. I was mesmerized by him. Even when he was preforming one of the things that disgusted me to the ends of the earth. He almost made it look… Hot. Those are _bad _thoughts. Then he pointed an accusing finger at me and mock glared.

"Your best friend stresses me out." I laughed at him, timidly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"She's your cousin." I retorted. He shook his head.

"No. I don't believe you." I laughed and Percy reached over and pulled me down with him. I froze as my head landed on his chest and he slipped his arm around me, holding me tightly to his side. I sighed and relaxed into him, snuggling closer as he took another drag. This wasn't too uncommon for Percy to wrap his arms around me, and I wasn't about to complain. His eyes flickered to me.

"You don't mind do you?" I raised an eyebrow. He wiggled his cigarette. "You don't mind me smoking around you, do you? Like I said, your best friend stresses me out sometimes, and cigarettes are a good release." He shrugged again. "But I can put it out, if you like."

I shook my head. I mean, it was his room, who was I to push him around. "It's fine." He gave me a look, but took another drag anyways. Something was bugging me though.

"What did Thalia say that stressed you out so much?" Percy stiffened under me and it was probably the wrong time to notice how his muscles felt under me. "It's fine—"

"No, no, I'll tell you. She's probably give you a some what similar spiel later." He took another drag and closed his eyes. "She just warned me not to hurt you and stuff." _I was going to kill Thalia._ "She told me things I already knew, about that asshole you used to date, and she threatened me if I made you cry and stuff." He shrugged under me. "She's crazy. But I told her I wouldn't do nothing to you."

I blushed and buried my head into his shoulder. The problem was: I _wanted _him to do things to me. All kinds of sweet things, I wanted him to get me to fall in love with him, I wanted him to want me, and I wanted him to care. Of course there were also, naughty, naughty things I'd like him to do to me too, but that was beside the point.

And I swear, if Thalia chased off all those chances because she was playing the over-protective friend card, I was going to kill her.

"I want to still be with you," I mumbled into his shirt. I liked the feeling of his skin being so close to my lips. His grip on my waist tightened and he began to use his finger to draw scorching patterns into the small sliver of skin my shirt had exposed. I shuddered.

"I want you to be here too." He told me softly, his warm breath hit my forehead in light puffs. I snuggled closer. His lips ghosted my crown, "With me." It was so weird to think I was this close to a guy I had met only a week or so ago. But Percy just had that effect on me. And besides, after this week, I felt like I had known him my whole life.

Percy's hand travelled up my back, running his fingers lazily up and down my spine. He then began to rub my shoulders before giving me a look like I was crazy.

"Holy shit Annabeth. You're super tense. No wonder you're so stressed your back must be aching." He shook his head. "If cigarettes weren't so bad, I'd give you one. You need to loosen up." I blushed.

Percy started to move and I lifted my head up to watch him. He passed me an easy grin. "Stay put. I'm just gonna put in a CD." He pointed to the CD player on his nightstand and his newest CDs. "All Time Low, Imagine Dragons, or Three Days Grace?" I shrugged. I liked that Bleeding Out song Percy played last week, but I was curious but all his other bands too.

Percy picked All Time Low anyways. He smirked at me. "I've listened to this album several times already. This is one I think you'll like." Percy pulled me up with him and I was surprised at how easily he moved me around, almost like I weighed nothing. But then again, I really shouldn't be surprised, have you seen the muscles on this guy? Somewhere in LA, Zac Efron is jealous.

Percy put in the CD and then thumbed through, selecting a song. He turned to me,

"When the song ends, tell me what this makes you think of, ok? Don't hold anything in, let it all out." I nodded. "Good. But until then, lay on your back. I'm giving you a massage." It was a good thing Percy was paying attention to the CD player and not me, but because my face was the color of a brand new fire truck. Great.

"Curious, um why?" Percy just smirked.

"I'm gonna help you get rid of some of that stress. Just listen to the music, then rant, and I'll try and easy some of the knots out of your back. Cool?" I shrugged. The song started as I laid myself down on my back.

Percy's breath hit my ear as he whispered. "Excuse me." And before I knew it, both of his legs were around my thighs. Oh. My. Fucking. Gods. I could see the smirk on his face.

_When will the princess figure out she ain't worth saving_

_Heavy the head that bears the crown_

_Of my mistaken apathy for sympathy_

_I was never good enough to be anything but remedy_

_To all of your constant pressing needs_

_And I never learned, so_

I paused, letting those words sink in. It was kind of hard to concentrate with an incredibly sexy guy like Percy straddling me, his hands working some kind of blissful magic on my back and shoulders. Good gods, Percy was a saint. A freaking saint. Those hands. Talented, talented hands. Whoa. Off topic. But I was only just getting lost in the lyrics and I could already tell this song was going to hit home with me. I moaned as Percy started kneading another knot in my back. He chuckled.

_I painted a picture of the things I wanted most_

_To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes_

_But there's a monster standing where you should be_

_So I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings)_

_Now I'll set you free (I'll set you free)_

I started to think about Luke. In all of his anger, his needs, his wants, his desires, and all of his selfish ways. He just wanted sex and Drew. He didn't care. And by God, I was done with moping over him. Especially when there's this gorgeous guy caressing my aching back and shoulders. I let out another blissful moan. Who the fuck needed Luke? Or Drew?

_I was a pawn in all of your plans, you kept me busy_

_Locked behind your chamber doors when you felt frisky_

_Until you got sick of me_

_I was never good enough to be anything but remedy_

_To all of your constant pressing needs_

_And I never learned, so_

That was true. I was nothing but a back-up plan. Always second best. Never first. Not in Luke's eyes, my teacher's eyes, my parent's eyes. I was only the first loser. The smart girl who wasn't quite smart enough to be the smartest. The athletic girl who was never quite athletic enough to be captain of the track team. Or the gymnastics team.

_I painted a picture of the things I wanted most_

_To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes_

_But there's a monster standing where you should be_

_So I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings)_

_Now I'll set you free (I'll set you free)_

This was what I needed. I needed to be set free. I couldn't be number one to them, but that wasn't as bad as mot being able to be the best Annabeth I could be. I couldn't even be Annabeth with the way people were holding me down. I needed to let them go. Their opinions, their ideas, their words, and their actions go. Who cared about Luke? He's an asshole. Who cares about Drew? She's a bitch. My mom? Well, until she could understand that I'm not her, she could shove it. My dad? Who dare he put that secret on me and expect me to keep it? Oh, no. I was done living for people who didn't care. I was going to live for Annabeth.

_When will the princess figure it out, she ain't worth saving_

_And when will the world get over all her misbehaving_

_Will we ever learn?_

_I painted a picture of the things I wanted most_

_To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes_

_But there's a monster standing where you should be_

_So I'll paint you wings (I''l paint you wings)_

_Now I'll set you free (I'll set you free)_

_(So she can fly away)_

_I painted a picture of the things I wanted most_

_To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes_

_But there's a monster standing where you should be_

_So I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings)_

_Now I'll set you free (I'll set you free)_

_(So you can fly away)_

I smiled as the song ended and Percy's skilled hands continued their magic. I stopped trying to the stop the moans, and now I was just a puddle of happy, happy goo. I felt less stressed. I felt… like I am moving on. Finally.

So I began to tell her Percy all that went on in my mind as the song played. I asked him to replay the song again. I told him about how I wanted to move on, how I felt like I was moving on, and that I wanted to thank him for everything. He knew what he was doing, both with the massage and using music as a release.

"See? This is evidence that I'm not completely stupid." He joked and I laughed. Sure Percy was dense and oblivious, but he wasn't dumb. In fact, he might not be, the smartest when it comes to textbooks and numbers, but he was incredibly wise beyond his years. He knew what he was talking about.

And I felt myself fall a little harder.

"So, you're moving on, huh?" He asked me. "Tell me about that." By now, my back felt loose and I was in a much happier mood. My whole body was far less tense and my mind was much more clear. It felt good. Really good.

And I wasn't just talking about Percy's soothing hands as they moved lazily over my body. He put special attention into the bare skin from where my shirt had ridden up. I shuddered into his muscular body as the All Time Low CD played on and on.

"I'm done with Luke. Done with Drew. I'm done with stressing myself out in hopes of one-up-ing her. I'm done trying to be someone I'm not for my mother. And the second I get home, I'm telling my dad he better fess up or I'm telling myself. I'm going home with a new attitude. I'm going to be Annabeth. I'm going to drop all the classes I don't care about, all the clubs I couldn't give a fuck about. I'm going to be me."

Percy threw his head back and laughed. At first I thought he was laughing at me but then he spoke up. "All the assholes at Goode High better watch out then." His eyes sparkled and I joined him in his laughter. It felt really good to laugh like this with him.

Gosh, I wanted him.

"Look at you, Beth." He smiled and pulled me closer. "You _are _moving on. And without all those chains, you're gonna fly so far past all those expectations. You're gonna give them hell and each and everyone of them is gonna wish they never messed with Annabeth Fucking Chase." I giggled and snuggled up to him.

"Watch out." I teased. "I bite."

Percy laughed and bopped my nose with his knuckle. "I have no doubt about that." After that the two of us lapsed into a comfortable silence. I loved this, just laying here with him, music in the background, and not a care in the world. I glanced up into his happy ocean eyes and felt the breath leave my lungs in a whoosh. I may not be in love with him, but I have no doubt that I was falling and I was falling fast and hard.

We spent the next hour goofing off, eating the various cadies Percy had stashed away, laughing and joking and teasing. Percy played all kinds of CDs and I have to say, his music was growing on me. And some of these artists, I wondered why they weren't as popular as Katy Perry or someone because, the talent in some of these bands surpassed any cookie-cutter singer.

Percy spent a lot of time telling me about the pictures he took and he even let me flip through some of his drawings. So we can add that to the list of things Percy was good at.

He told me all about his life in high school, he mentioned various girlfriends, parties, and the horrible teachers at his school. All of detentions, sneaking out of class, and all of his pranks with these two twins named Travis and Conner along with Nico and Beck. Apparently these were his core group of guys. He talked about getting ready to go to college in California, about how he wanted to be a writer, and he re-introduced me to his German Shepard puppy, Mrs. O'Leary, and told me all about all of his guitars (Amy, who was named after Amy Winehouse, Sadie, after the Beatles song, Sexy Sadie, and Sally, after his mom who bought him the guitar as his first guitar. And those were just a few). Apparently he preferred to play bass. Who knew?

I told him all about wanting to be an architect, I even showed him some of my blueprints, and Percy just beamed and gave me a large hug. I told him about wanting to try piano and ballet lessons while I was here. He told me he'd teach me a few things on the piano and that Bianca, from Powell's last week was a dancer and she could give me lessons. He also suggested taking some art lessons too, and that he'd be happy to help me relieve some stress. Apparently his friend Rachel from the shop was a yoga instructor and an artist.

We took a lot of pictures again too. We went on to his laptop and into his Facebook and uploaded them, including the ones from earlier. He even sent me a friend request, saying he'll tag me into the pictures as soon as I accepted the request. Percy casually smoked through out, but he was right, he wasn't a heavy smoker. He spent the entire hour on the one and I had no doubt it could carry him out through the rest of the day.

He started to show me some of his favorite band shirts he got from live performances. And when I told him I had never gone to a concert, he looked like I had just shot him.

"We're changing that. Now." He picked up his guitar and typed in concert in Portland. "We can go see fun., Imagine Dragons, AWOLNATION, Linkin Park, or Lostprophets." He told me with a shrug. "We are of course going to Warped Tour in August. No questions asked. All Time Low, Lostprophets, Senses Fail, We The Kings, We Are The In Crowd, and Mayday Parade will all be there. And Linkin Park are actually in Seattle, but that's not too bad of a drive if that's who you want to see."

I could only gap at him and try to convince him that it wasn't that important. But he refused to listen. We eventually decided on fun., and Imagine Dragons. Percy and Thalia would be going to Linkin Park too, but I'm not a huge fan of there's so I opted out.

Even more things to look forward to. Huh, this summer keeps getting better.

Percy changed the CD again, this time to Elvis Presley, and maybe it's just my over-active imagination and my heart but the atmosphere became rather… well, romantic. He smiled at me, that sexy crooked grin.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Percy walked over to his balcony, which faces the ocean with a great view. You could see the ocean stretch for miles before it melted into the now bleeding sun. It was breath taking. He gestured for me to come over and I followed. Suddenly, he pulled up a ladder and set it down against the outside of his room. He flashed me a charming grin.

"Leave the door open, so we can hear ol' Elvis. Now come up here with me." And he started to climb the ladder up and onto the roof. Hesitantly I followed him and when I reached the top, I was surprised by what I found. Instead of it being more roof, there was actually a rose garden protected by a small room. The room had glass for walls and a ceiling, but it was held together by peeling, white-painted wood. There were paper-lantern light strung up everywhere and there were several large, colorful pillows inside. There was an old school record player in there too.

Percy smiled. "Isn't it great?" I could only nod. "I built this with my dad a couple of years ago. It's where I go to think and escape the world." He then winked. "Plus its got a great view." He was right, as I entered; I turned back to the setting sun and felt my heart ache. Why didn't we have this in New York?

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "It's gorgeous huh?"

I leaned my head back into him, placing my cheek on his chest. I sighed in content. I could really get used to this. I took in his scent of cologne, ocean, and smoke. I really liked it, it was so… Percy. I loved it actually. I'd buy it as a perfume just to spray on everything I owned, just to smell Percy and be reminded of him. That sounded really creepy.

"I've got a break tomorrow. No work." He smiled. "How about I take you to the beach? Maybe teach you to surf. How about that?" I grinned.

"That would be awesome. Thank you Percy." He laughed and let his lips ghost my temple.

"Don't thank me yet. You'll be cursing me when your first lesson is over." I groaned.

"I'll be sore?"

"Incredibly so." He chuckled. "But it'll be worth it if its something you really want to learn." I nodded.

"I'll give it a try." We fell into another sweet silence, where Percy just swayed us from side to side to the sweet Elvis serenade. Percy gently started to lower us, so I was sitting in his lap. I had never been more comfortable. I let my mind wonder to what it would be like to sleep with Percy. Not _that _kind of sleeping, but like curled up with him and getting to wake up with him in the morning. I _really _liked the sound of that.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Percy asked softly. I blushed.

"I—I really like this." I stuttered out. "Being here with you like this. I _really _like it." I blushed crimson. Percy let out a small chuckle as he pressed his lips to my temple and buried his nose into my hair.

"I do to." He responded airily. "You're different Annabeth. A good kind of different. A _really _great kind of different, actually." I snuggled into him, before lifting my face off of his chest.

"Thank you, Percy—" I probably would of gone on, but there was something in his ocean eyes, a certain light, and I couldn't help it—really truly. But before either of us could comprehend what was happening, Percy's lips had captured mine in a kiss that caused my heart to combust and my knees to give out. A searing fire spread from my lips and through out my body. My brain just shut down. He paid special attention to my bottom lip, as he sucked on it and gave a lit bite. I moaned into his mouth and tangled my hands in his silky, raven locks.

And then it was over, as Percy gently removed his lips, but not far enough that our lips didn't brush. I opened my eyes, like someone does when waking up from a great sleep, and let a silly smile grace my features. Percy chuckled as I met his own lazy eyes.

"That was…" I hmm-ed in bliss and let my eyes droop again.

"I agree." Percy smiled and closed the gap between our lips again, in a smaller kiss this time, but just as passionate.

After dinner Thalia grabbed Katie, Clarisse, Silena and I and led us up to her room. She seemed to be in hurry but over what, I don't know. She smiled brightly at us,

"Come on, guys, we haven't had a chance to hangout with just us girls this week." She shot me a look. "We've been a little preoccupied." I winced, but none of the other girls seemed to notice the jab in my direction. "So I figured why don't we swap stories and do all kinds of girly shit together."

Silena squealed. "OMG! Yay! We can paint our nails and do our hair and make up and dress each other up and gossip and OMG I met this super duper freaking hot guy and—"

Yep. This was sounding less appealing by the second. I bit my lip, in thought. I wondered if I should tell the girls about my kiss with Percy. That seemed like something they should know, I mean, they _are _my best friends. A half an hour later the 'slumber party' was in full swing, nail polish and junk food and all.

Thalia started telling us about this cute guy at the record store with ebony hair and—

"Wait, Nico?" I asked her. Everyone stopped and stared at me. "Um, dark eyes, pale skin, lip ring, and a skull tattoo on his upper arm?" Thalia narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah… How do you know? I didn't think record stores were your thing." I gulped.

"Um, well, Percy took me there a couple of times. Nico is one of Percy's best friends so we hung out once or twice this week—"

Katie and Silena squealed. "OMG, you and Percy? You guys would be so _cute_!" Thalia grit her teeth while I opened my mouth to tell them about the kiss. Thalia started talking first.

"You've sure been spending a lot of time with Percy, huh, Annabeth?" There wasn't time for me to answer. "I just hope you don't like _like _him." She drawled casually as she continued to put on more black nail polish on her big toe. "I mean, Percy's sweet, but he's a major player. I can't even begin to count the number of girlfriends, one-night-stands, and 'friends with benefits' he's had." She gave me a sweet smile and I glared at the grey nail polish in my hand. I knew Percy had a lot of girlfriends and… other partners, but why was she telling me this now? And like this? What's her angle?

"Plus, I mean, no offense, seriously Annabeth, don't take this the wrong way, but Percy's a really attractive older guy, what makes you think he's going to fall for you? You'd be wasting time and effort all for heartbreak. I don't think we want another _Luke situation _on our hands, right?" That one stung. I grit my teeth and tried to keep a steady poker face. If this was some sort of, _I'm only looking out for you_ shtick, she was doing a horrible job at it. I love Thalia, but this was low.

Katie shrugged and continued to paint her nails. "But Percy's super sweet. He wouldn't cheat on Annabeth; much less lead her on for no reason. Percy is very different than Luke." Thank you Katie. Silena squealed,

"But that would be so cute! Percy's like this super gorgeous bad boy and he could fall in love with our book-loving Annabeth and it would be so cute! She could, like, tame the bad boy. It's, like, the best love story ever written!" Then she pouted. "Why can't I have that?"

I chuckled nervously. Clarisse had kept silent up until now,

"But don't you think it's too soon? I mean Luke was an asshole. And we _don't _need another Luke situation. Your heart's better off with a guy."

"See? Clarisse gets it." Thalia said. "Percy's too dangerous and spontaneous for Annabeth. It would only hurt you in the long run. You'd expect Percy to love you and he'd just blow you off."

Gee. Thanks Thalia.

"And I mean, but seriously Annabeth, isn't he like really out of your league. You're kind of average looking and, well, Percy is Percy and—"

I had had enough. "And so, following your own logic, Nico shouldn't be giving you the time of day, right? So don't get your hopes up, because like you said, no one needs another Luke." I snarled. "Oh, look my paints dry and I'm full of junk food. I'm going to bed." I snapped as I stood up. All the other girls just stared at me in shock.

I slammed the door closed angrily. I heard Silena mutter from behind the door.

"That is _not _how girl talk is supposed to go."

**Curious guys. I have a few story ideas bubbling, right because that's what I need, more stories, up I want your guy's opinion. I'll probably do all of them, but I'd like to hear what you guys have to say. **

**So there's a winter version of this story. Winter Kisses that is like a follow up of this story. Not really a sequel, but it does happen after this story ends. It's more of a companion story. It's a bunch of one-shots based after this Universe as if Percy went to visit Thalia and Annabeth in New York for winter. **

**The other is called Melting Hearts (I think. The title is undecided) It's about bad boy Percy Jackson just got out of juvie for drugs and lots of alcohol and anger problems and has to go back to school. There he meets new girl Annabeth Chase, a poor girl who is subjected to severe bullying because of her mental illnesses. Percy for some reason finds himself standing up for her and soon the two of them because close while battling the demons of their pasts. **

**Tell me what you think. They'll be more polished later. Right now they're both just rough ideas. **


	9. The Kids From Yesterday

**Haha, look at me. Updating. Again. Blasphemy! **

**Athena's grey owl: Right? Is it really that hard to remember that Oregon exists? And yes: THERE SHALL BE RAIN! It really would be Oregon without it. They've just been lucky for this first week ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter and Yes! You've been here from the beginning! Nice! Sorry you've had to put up with me!**

**Nicki4474: Haha, I'm glad you're excited! I've been waiting for ways to through some drama in there, so what better way then have a rift between the best friends? I'm horrible. And yes, I do believe there shall be Thalico ;)**

**Percabeth-is-Endless: Yep :D And I guess so, I mean, I dunno. I just haven't been in a reading mood. I'm horrible. Plus, I left the book at home so I haven't been able to read it. But it's better that way, neh? That way I write more this story! And I didn't read spoilers! It was like the first day after the book was released, where I still didn't even own it, and some one had the whole ending in the summary of their fanfic story. I was really bummed. YES THEY KISSED! Haha. …Whhattt? Oops. Guess you caught me ;) Yes! Someone caught the HSM reference; Troy and Gabriella are one of my OTPs. I love Thals too, but yeah, for part of this story, she's not going to be the awesome girl we all know and love. But I'm glad you understand her angle, I was hoping I got that across, with the whole, I get it, but I don't like it. At least you don't dislike her. Yet. **

**Aesir21: Who knows? ;)**

**Jay-Jay Lynn: Hee hee. All Percy-like indeed. But I've got other things in store for now. Trust me there shall be crying and Percy-comfort eventually, but not quite yet. **

**PercyJackson Is SeaweedBrain: Tee Hee, thank you! And I'm really happy you like all the songs I've put in! I'm trying to give the story a wide birth in music, and I'm just so tired of all the song-fics being One Direction and Taylor Swift. It kills me. So I'm changing that.**

**The Goddamn Dark Knight: …Friend issues? It'll be answered later. But not really in this chapter. **

**Poseidongirl168: I don't think he's really that kind of guy. Like I said in an earlier chapter, it's something he picked up from a (wink wink) bad time in his life with the wrong people (wink) everything shall be made clear through out the story. And I know! I think—I think! I have an idea for the next chapter for Warring Secrets! I promised someone that I'd get the next chapter out before January, so let's see if I can! Oh, God, I'm horrible. **

**Percythepanda: She does need to chill. I'll tell her you said that ;) Yay for MCR! Hee hee, any member of the MCRmy is a friend of mine! And I have heard of BOTDF. I'm not the biggest fan, really, but I saw them at Warped Tour this summer. They were pretty good. The techno stuff has never really been my cup of tea. Sorry. **

**RandomnessMe: I'm glad you love this story! It always makes me happy to see how much people like this story. Thank you!**

**Sophie Maya Jackson: Yep. But she has her reasons. And I'm sorry girl-talk got cut short! There will always be more girl-talk though! I mean its summer for them, of course Silena's going to make girl-talk happen! Let's see if I can say girl-talk one more time! And I have couples all planned out. It's not really a secret so you want I can put a list of the couples. **

**Heartdragonis19361: Trust me, I've got things planned out. And yes Piper and Jason shall get together. But not without drama! And as for Percy… He's got to get in the know before he can do much. Don't worry about it.**

**Mosspool123: Thank you! I've been waiting for people to give me an opinion on those!**

**theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH: Yep. And it's not so much against Percy, but more for Annabeth. It will become clear. **

**Whitedragon2645: OH MY FUCKING GERARD FRANKIE MIKEY RAY AND BOB! You too? They're my heroes. I love them so much. Have you heard the new songs? Other music… Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, blink-182, 30 Seconds To Mars, All Time Low, We Are The In Crowd, Flyleaf, Evanescence, AFI, The Used, Avenged Sevenfold, The Black Keys, Imagine Dragons, Bowling For Soup, Forever The Sickest Kids, and Lostprophets. And Panic! At The Disco. I could really go on, but the list I just left you is pretty long. Oops. (You should check out my Killjoy series. Wink, wink)**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**La bella nunez: She does like Percy. But it's complicated. There's really not much I can say. **

**Sadie Breezy: Awww, sorry! I'm not a huge Thalico fan either, but I like it much better than Thaluke. Mostly because I really don't care for Luke, and Thalia is one of my favorite characters. But the Thalico will be light. And thank you! Input! I love input!**

** .girl: That. Sounds. Awesome! Whoa. My story causes that? Nice!**

**Morbid bookeworm: Yep. Thals has a problem. And it happens AFTER this story. It won't spoil much, I just want a Christmas-y, winter-y story to write and with this story it would be perfect. So it would be the winter after this story/summer. **

**Honestly I just don't care: First, I love your name. Second, there is an answer. But it will revealed eventually. **

**Dingy108: I will update! Look at me! Updating! Whoop! And yes, Jasper! But give it time. I like drama. Wink wink. **

**Rose Daughter of Euterpe: I'm glad you liked her comeback! And yes, Thalia was being mean. **

**PFOOF16: Questions, questions, questions… What are we going to do? Thalia, what's up? With time, my dear.**

**Vivi007: Thank you! And I'll definitely need to take you up on that. I know next to nothing about ballet. And no harm done. I'm just not a fan, but hey, everyone likes what everyone likes. I have no hard feelings, really.**

**renxoxoxD: Oh trust me, it would be different. I'd work myself raw until it was fleshed out in the way I want it. But your confidence in me is sweet :)**

**I-luv-smelly-markers: Aw, thank you! And yes, I'm really enjoying this story and the long chapters I've been writing. Thank you! I love drama, but not too much, you know? Like when stories just don't seem to end, because problem after problem keeps coming up. Yes! Exactly! Thank you, this is the kind of input I needed. I mean, I probably end up doing both, but I wanted to know if well, people would read them. And you addressed what I wanted to get across! Yay! Yeah, too many people make them perfect, but to me (no offense Annabeth) I don't really think of her as this really gorgeous girl (you probably already guessed that) nor, this really nice girl. I mean, she has to have some sort of pride-thing. I haven't really addressed it yet in my story, but it'll come up. As for Percy, he is gorgeous, but I think people always brush off his horrible past and I always thought that should be effecting him more. So it gives him more of a dark-side you know?**

**Fanficrulz1: I love The Downtown Fiction! I Just Wanna Run is freaking fantastic. **

**So yes, Thalia was bitching. Something's up. Who knows? Well, I do. And Thalia does, but that's not the point. So the beach today, yes? But not so fast.**

* * *

><p>With Piper:<p>

The Cherokee beauty stared out at the ocean, letting the salty breeze swirl around her and hold her prisoner. The serene beauty of the ocean was enough to the hold her heart in a tight grip. The beach was like her home. The softness of the sand between her toes, the soft sunlight dazing across her skin, the grey clouds that usually blocked out het sun had retreated for the time being.

Piper fingered the silver chain in her hand, letting the cold metal slip between her fingers. The small heart charm in center glinted in the sun. Her heart clenched as she looked at the sparkling beautiful necklace in her hand. She hated it. She hated him.

Balling up her hand with the silver jewelry, she swung her hand back before releasing and letting the object land in the sea with a soft splash. The waves gobbled it up without mercy and Piper felt smug. At least the ocean would always be on her side.

Giving the water where it disappeared one last withering look, she turned on her heels, a weight lifted off her chest. A small, genuine smile slipped on her face, as she brushed her twisting, brunette locks out of her face. She started her journey back home.

Good riddance.

* * *

><p>Stealing her courage, the young teen walked into Hestia's Brew, where it all ended, with a full-blown smile. The handsome older guy and his blonde friend weren't there today, but a muscular, mocha skinned guy was there along with that caramel-haired beauty.<p>

The girl with the sparkling blue eyes was chatting up an decent looking guy in the building, while the muscular guy rolled his eyes irritably and wringed his large hands in a small hand-towel. Piper sympathized with the guy. She couldn't imagine having to work with a slutty girl like that.

The beautiful older girl's eyes met Piper's as the small bell jingled when she entered. Her face twisted into a scowl but Piper resisted the urge to sink to her level, so she turned up the happiness in her smile and let the other girl's eyes grow angry. Piper giggled silently.

_A smile is the best revenge. _

Piper started walking to the older girl at the counter. With a bright smile, Piper leaned against the counter. "Hey barista…" She glanced at the nametag. "Calypso." The girl rolled her eyes in distain.

"What do you want, bitch?" Piper clicked her tongue.

"Rude." She gave her a pointed look, enjoying this newfound power and confidence that was bubbling and overflowing. She should've dumped Dylan years ago, if this is what it felt like to be free from all of that misery and doubt. "But I've come to thank you." The other guy behind the counter, who had been watching the conversation with little interest, suddenly perked up and leaned forward. Piper shot him a grin.

Calypso raised a perfect eyebrow and a small frown touched her bow-shaped lips. "Oh?" She tried to pull off an air of casual disinterest, but Piper was good at reading people, and she could see the uncertainty in her sky-like eyes.

"Yep." She grinned. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck with my asshole of a boyfriend." She replied merrily. "So thank you. And your slutty ways." She winked and the other guy started coughing. He slapped a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter. Calypso shot him a dirty look and then turned back to Piper in fury.

"Listen bitch—"

"And I'd like a caramel Frappuccino. With whip cream please." The other guy leaned over and pushed Calypso out of the way.

"That it?" He said with a smirk, which Piper copied.

"How fresh are those cookies?"

"Just five minutes ago, actually." He said with a laugh as Calypso glared at the two of them.

"Awesome," Piper replied and began fishing around her wallet. "I'll take a chocolate chip." She glanced at his nametag. "Beckendorf?" She smiled at him and he grinned.

"Call me Beck. Everyone does. And you know what? For brightening my morning, the cookie is on me." Piper giggled.

"Thank you." She handed him the money for her drink and he left with a wink to start making it. Piper stepped out of the way to let the teenage boy behind her get his order. Piper rolled her eyes when she watched Calypso eye him greedily.

"So what's your name, girly?" Beck asked her as he handed her the order a minute later.

"I'm Piper."

He smiled good-naturedly. "Well, Piper, it was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him cheerily.

"You too Beck." Picking up the treats, the Cherokee girl made her way out of the door, nibbling on the cookie. She'd have loved to stay, but the two she wanted to see weren't there so there was no point in taking up a table.

Damn… that was a good cookie.

* * *

><p>Piper pulled out her iPod and flickered through her music before settling on shuffle and let the sound of indie music calm her nerves. The greying city of Portland was experiencing the beginnings of a light drizzle, the light grey clouds rolling in overhead. But Piper had never felt more at home in this city. No over-bearing boyfriend, no gnawing doubt, not more tears. She didn't have to watch what she ate because her boyfriend refused to date a girl over a size zero.<p>

"Piper!" A young voice called out to her from behind. The mocha-skinned girl turned to see young Hazel Levesque running towards her, a bright smile on her youthful face. Her dark curls bounced out behind her and her little blue dress was out like a cape on the little girl.

Piper grinned and bent down to meet the young girl. "Hey Hazel!" She replied cheerily. Hazel wrapped her arms around her torso and Piper pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "What are you doing, baby girl?" Hazel looked up at her with those doe-like golden eyes; her long eyelashes cast long shadows down her pudgy cheeks.

"I lost a twooth!" Hazel exclaimed merrily and then opened her mouth, pointing to the gap where her canine tooth used to be. Piper let her eyes get really wide and she explained.

"No way! Has the tooth fairy gotten you anything cool, yet?" She asked her. Hazel nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I got two dollas!" She beamed. "My babysitta, Frank is takin' me to get candy!" Piper giggled and poked Hazel's belly causing the little girl to burst into laughter.

"You sure you need anymore sweets?" Piper teased. "You seem pretty hyper now."

"Hazel! There you are!" Frank Zhang came rushing forward towards the two girls. Piper laughed as the teen from her school came lumbering. He was as clumsy as an ox in a China shop except on the football field. Frank smiled at Piper.

"Oh. Hi, Piper."

"Hi Frank." Piper looked down at the little, excited girl and smiled. "You're babysitting this wild child huh?"

"That's what Percy calls me!" She exclaimed. Percy? As in the gorgeous guy from the café? Frank grinned at the young girl.

"That's right, Haz." He then looked at Piper. "Percy Jackson is her normal babysitter. But he's got family over for a beach-day for something, so I'm the replacement." Piper almost choked. How had she not known before? Percy Jackson, the guy at the café was a legend back at Sunset. She came the year after he graduated, but even as incoming sophomore, Percy legacy still hung around the school. You weren't good at anything until someone compared you to him.

Yep, Sunset was still pretty obsessed over the guy. The majority of the teachers hated him, the guys worshipped him, and the girls still dreamed about him.

"Oh, yeah?" Piper asked while Frank just nodded.

"Yeah. Well, it was nice talking to you Piper, but if Hazel wants that candy, we better get going." Hazel yelped and started running off in the direction of the candy store, screaming,

"_Candy!" _

Piper laughed as Frank groaned before he charged after her, called her name. That girl was a bundle of crazy, all wrapped up cute and pretty like.

Piper continued her journey down the streets of Portland, enjoying the music and sights. Her phone however broke into her happy bubble. It was from her best friend, Reyna,

**You're better at this girly stuff than I am… **Piper almost started squealing. Reyna had met a _guy! _Reyna never meets guys! She only had that one crush on Percy a year ago, but of course she was just part of the entire female population and it hadn't been a big deal. God, everything went back to the guy, and Piper had met him. Hugged him even. Hell, she had his number and she didn't even know she was talking to.

_I feel stupid…_

But back to Reyna, Piper quickly typed a response. **OMFG. Who is it?**

Piper could almost imagine the very light blush on her friend's stoic face as she bluntly denied everything.

**No one.**

Piper rolled her eyes. See? Reyna was stubborn.

**We're talking later. **She typed her friend. A few seconds Reyna's response arrived.

**Meet me at Powell's in half an hour. **

Piper grinned and pumped her fist victoriously. Yes!

* * *

><p>Piper was early as she walked into the café that was attached to the bookstore. She found a spot at the bar that faced the windows that led to the city. And then she waited. Knowing Reyna, though, the ice-princess would enter the building on the dot, like usual. Reyna was always punctual, where as, if it wasn't important Piper showed up when ever. But this was definitely important.<p>

Sure enough, the second the clock struck, Reyna was through the door, her deadly grace seemed to make everything stop and everyone's eyes gravitate to her. Her long, glossy raven hair was tied in an elegant braid, mixed with strands of gold; her long lithe body was dressed to kill. Leather, boot heels, tight black pants, a grey overcoat and a red scarf. Reyna made anything she wore look deadly and sexy.

Piper always felt pale in comparison to her best friend, in her ratty Nike sneakers, grey skinny jeans, and graphic tee. Piper's hair wasn't nearly at great; her choppy brunette locks were laced with the occasional string of beads or feather. Reyna had amber like eyes, framed with perfectly done eyeliner while Piper only used mascara, eyeliner made her look… odd.

In other words, Reyna was gorgeous and Piper was just… Piper. But Piper didn't mind, actually. Sure she got jealous sometimes and sometimes felt unworthy to even call Reyna a friend, but Piper knew that is anyone deserved something as petty as natural gorgeous-ness it was Reyna. Piper had a good family, Reyna didn't. Piper could never hate Reyna for something like her looks, because she knew that Reyna would trade everything for her family back.

"Hey Rey!" Piper called and the dark-haired beauty turned to face her, a small grin slipped on her face as she walked over to her friend. Reyna took a seat. "So?" Piper pressed. "Tell me all about this guy. Do I know him? How old is he? What does he look like? Tell me!"

Reyna rolled her eyes at her friend, but opened her mouth to indulge her friend. "He's blonde and blue-eyed." She started when Piper interrupted.

"Wait? Seriously, I thought that wasn't your type?" Reyna gave her a look. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I'll shut up now." Reyna smiled.

"Yes. Blonde hair and blue-eyes, not my normal. But he's… fair." Reyna pursed her lips. "He's strong, good shoulders. He's… a good leader." Piper rolled her eyes at her best friend. Leave it to her to start talking like she was picking a mate that could bring home the most food.

"That's nice Reyna… But is he a good kisser? How about his body? Flabby? 6 pack? 8 pack?" She couldn't resist and add. "Percy Jackson like?" Reyna snarled, her cheeks flaring.

"I haven't kissed him. And he is not flabby! He's…" She paused. "Healthy. He's healthy." Reyna licked her lips again, her mind racing a mile a minute. "And no, you haven't met him. He's only here for the summer."

Piper's face fell. "Oh. So, there's like no chance of you actually pursuing this guy then?" Reyna hesitated.

"Well… He asked me on a date. To join him at his family's beach barbeque." Piper squealed, letting out her inner girly that only Reyna's love life could bring out.

"Why didn't you start with that?" Reyna shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Piper groaned at her friend.

"But meeting the family on the first date? Damn, Rey—"

It was Reyna's turn to blush. "Don't. Even. Start. Mclean." Piper started to laugh. Reyna glared at her but glanced at her phone suddenly.

"Oh. I've got to get going. Hylla says that if I'm late she'll kill me." Piper raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're never late Reyna."

Reyna shrugged, "I know. So why start now?" Piper shook her head as her friend started away.

"You're impossible, Rey."

* * *

><p>With Annabeth:<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Annabeth. Put it on. Percy won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Silena giggled from the other side of my bathroom door. I groaned staring at myself in distaste; the reflection in the mirror was some other girl, because Annabeth Chase did <em>not <em>wear bikinis.

Especially ones Silena picked out.

There was nothing wrong with it, the bikini really, the only problem was that it was on _me_. It was cute, sure, drawstring grey top and tied at the base of my neck and drawstring bottoms. But it was meant to flaunt off curves and that was something I was severely lacking. And I wasn't sure I wanted Percy to know how much of a body I lacked. I'm pretty sure that would destroy a lot of my chances with him. But then again, Percy is a sweet guy, and I don't think he based girlfriend material on their body.

I could hear Thalia snarling at Silena from behind the door. "Please, Percy will be able to resist her. Annabeth's body—" I and tuned them out in anger. What the fuck was wrong with Thalia? Seriously? Pointing out all the things I was insecure about and then exploiting them. I thought she loved and trusted her cousin? And what about me? Did she really have to be a bitch to me just to get me to stay away from Percy?

Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen, I've been ignoring Percy all day. And you can thank old Pinecone Face for that. Percy wasn't like other guys, but he has had a lot, and I mean _a lot _of other girls in his life. So what if Thalia is right, and I am just another target, just the next girl on his list? Or what if Percy does decide I'm not good enough for his sexy, older guy standards and leaves me?

And I hate Thalia for making me doubt Percy, but I can't help it. There's just too much to question, too much to doubt. There are too many what-ifs.

"Come on, Brain." Clarisse's gruff voice called. "Hurry up so we can get down to the beach."

Oh yeah, that's another thing. Apparently Sally got it out of Percy that he was going to give me surfing lessons and she decided immediately to have a family evening at the beach and actually do something family oriented. So now we're having a large family barbeque. And Jason has already invited some girl to come. So we've been planning a huge interrogation spy mission on the two.

I was looking forward to embarrassing Jason in front of this girl. Hey, he was practically my brother, even if Thalia and I aren't on good terms at the moment.

"Fine." I snapped and opened the door. Silena and Katie started squealing. Clarisse looked like she was going to laugh and Thalia only rolled her eyes.

"That's a bit much isn't it Annabeth?" She asked tartly. I narrowed my eyes at her. Like I actually picked this out or was wearing it on my own. No, if she wanted to blame someone, she should be pointing fingers at Silena.

I growled. "Well? Let's go." Thalia gave me a nasty look that I ignored. I grabbed a cover-up shirt before stomping down the stairs. I didn't however miss the look that passed over Katie's face.

"I hope you're not trying to impress anyone." Thalia's threatening voice flooded into my ears as she caught up to me. I resisted the urge to deck her there and then but instead I kept my poker face and marched on forward. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.

I led the way out of the house and out into the forest where the rest of the family would be waiting on the edge of the path to the beach. And sure enough there they all were. My eyes met Percy's and he raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked down. Katie leaned over and whispered to me, as everyone started moving.

"Percy looks kind of confused. And irritated. Do you know what's up with him?" _Me. _I shrugged.

"I dunno. He's your cousin." Katie gave me a look but dropped it. I kept my head down, I could still feel Katie's and Percy's eyes one me. _Percy… _I couldn't go on ignoring him. It wasn't fair to him and he deserved to know what was up. But… when do I tell him? Thalia is going to have her eyes glued to the two of us at all times.

I didn't like those odds. But I was getting surfing lessons from him. At least, I hoped I still was.

When we reached the bottom of the beach, I was in awe of all Thalia's, Katie's, and Percy's family pulled off. There were bright paper-lanterns and Tiki torches everywhere. There was one long table where the food was going to be set up. There was a pile of fireworks off to the side too.

I spotted several surfboards, boogie boards, and skim boards over by a volleyball and it's net. There were two barbeques out and several over food dishes almost ready. The women were making salads and other things while the dads joked over by the grills, spatulas in hand.

Jason wasn't here yet, he was going to wait up by the house for the girl he invited, and apparently a few other guests that were invited, like Nico, Beck, and the twins were bringing Rachel along too. I was curious to meet a lot of Percy's friends. That is, if Percy even wanted me around them.

The girls decided they wanted to play a game of volleyball and then they dragged Apollo and Artemis with them. I opted out, I'm not really good at volleyball and I'd rather not look like an idiot.

Someone placed a hand on my lower back and I turned to find Percy. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Percy snarled and spun me around to face him. He placed one hand on my shoulder and the other cupped my face.

"You're driving me crazy with this ignoring business. What's going on Annabeth?" I bit my lip, this was the perfect chance to tell Percy but I could see Thalia out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't watching me, but it was only a matter of time.

"I'll tell you… Just can you give me those surfing lessons?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And you'll tell me why you're suddenly ignoring me? Is it because of the kiss? Because Annabeth—"

"No!" I whispered urgently. "No, it's not the kiss. I really liked the kiss. It's just…"

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks. I just wanted to reach up and run my hands through his hair, I wanted to trace his jaw and let the roughness of his light stubble brush my hand. Calm yourself Annabeth.

"Fine. Come on, let's get you a board." I followed after him, silently as Percy picked out a board that would work for me. "Come on, the water is pretty cold, so keeping the shirt on might be a good idea." He told me.

"But what about afterwards" I asked. "When I'm wet and cold and in my damp shirt, what then?" Percy grinned.

"I can grab you a sweatshirt. I always have extra." I blushed at the thought of wearing some of Percy's clothes. I liked that idea.

And then, probably the greatest thing to ever happen to my eyes happened. Percy took his shirt off. Oh God, yes he did. Excuse me while I die over that body. The slender waist, the V and the thin trail of hair that started under his naval and slipped down into his low-ridding swim trunks, the glorious and defined 8 pack, his board and chiseled pecks, and his rippling back. The bracelets were still there but this was the first time I noticed a leather string around his neck that had a ring and a shark tooth.

I could die happy now.

Percy had a few tattoos too. Nothing major really, but there was trident on his right pectoral with the script under it saying "_How wrong we were to think, immortality meant never dying"_, and a small Omega sign on the left side of his body, on his ribs, directly parallel with his nipple. There was the words _"They're teaching me to kill, who_'s _teaching me to love?" _on his collarbone.

I followed after him, trying to stop from drooling all over him. There were a few more tattoos on his back. On the back of his heel, his mom's name was tattooed in cursive.

"Hold on Percy." I called over to him. "What does it say on your back?" There was a large piece of script on his left shoulder.

"Oh. It's just the first two verses from the song The Kids From Yesterday." And then he shrugged and continued on into the water. I rolled my eyes and followed after him. "Now come on."

The two of us started to wade out into the surf, the board in hand. When we got out deep enough Percy turned to me with a sly smile. "Alright. Let's do this. And you've got some explaining to do."

I took a deep breath. "Thalia pulled me over for 'girl talk' last night with Silena. Katie, and Clarisse. And well, apparently Thalia is completely against the two of us hanging out." I told him as he got me situated on the board. Percy nodded and gave me a few tips on balance. Because the first lesson isn't really surfing, but getting used to the board.

"Does she know about the kiss?" I shuddered as Percy's large hands grasped my hips and he positioned me right.

I shook my head. "No. I was going to tell them but, then Thalia started going on about all the girls you have fucked in the past and—"

"Wait, what?" I blushed and turned away from him, but Percy had already slipped a hand under my chin and pulled my wet face to his. "She said what?"

"Well, she talked about how you've had a lot of girlfriends, one-night-stands, and friends with benefits and well, she warned me that you wouldn't be, uh, interested in me, and—" gods it was horrible trying to explain this to him without out right saying I wanted him. But Percy just nodded.

"I'm going to kill her…" He muttered. But then he looked at me seriously. "Annabeth, I just want to clear this up. I'm not playing you. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm serious. If I weren't interested I wouldn't have kissed you. If I only wanted to get in your pants, I would be acting a lot differently. Trust me. I really like you Annabeth." I think I just had a heart attack. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"But Thalia doesn't want us anywhere near each other." I muttered. Percy grinned.

"Thalia can't tell us shit. That is—if you do want to be with me?" He asked. It was weird to me that Percy was the one asking if _I_ wanted to be with _him_. I'm pretty sure with a guy like Percy and a girl like me, it wasn't Percy who asked that question. Because what girl didn't want Percy?

"No! I mean, I do want to be with you. I really like you Percy. I just—what are we going to do? Thalia has been ripping me apart over this and—" Percy glanced over at the beach before placing his lips on mine in a sweet and passionate kiss that stole my breath. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel the smirk on his lips. He pulled away with a grin.

"What Thalia doesn't know, won't kill her." He teased and pulled gently on one of my curls. I blushed. This was so unlike me, I mean a secret relationship with a guy three years older than me. I blame the summer. And Percy's abs. And those eyes...

* * *

><p>The rest of the barbeque went by smoothly. Well, not entirely. It was hard not to keep from screaming out that Percy Jackson was my kind of boyfriend. And it was hard to concentrate on anything when Percy still walked around without a shirt. Add in the fact that I was in his sweatshirt that smelled so much like him and was so warm, I just wanted to curl up with it.<p>

But Thalia made sure Percy and I didn't have a moment alone at all for the rest of the night. She sat between us during everything, dinner, campfire, even when Percy convinced me to join volleyball. I made Percy be on my team, which meant it was then Thalia's team too. Percy pulled out his guitar later and played some, only singing a tiny bit.

Thalia was a blushing mess around Nico and he seemed to think it was amusing.

I met Percy's friends Beck, Travis, and Conner. Apparently Rachel couldn't come but she wanted her message relayed that she missed Percy and wanted to get together with him at sometime. I had bit my lip and tried to ignore Thalia's smug look. But Percy was sweet and while no one was looking kissed the top of my head and told me not to worry, Rachel was just a friend.

I liked it when he kissed my head. And we met Jason's really pretty date, Reyna or something. She seemed quite shocked to see Percy there and I felt a little jealous over that too. She was seriously pretty and it was obvious that she thought Percy was… well, pretty damn sexy.

But other than these things, I'd say the night went by smoothly and now I was letting Percy walk me to my room, after everyone else had retreated into their rooms.

"Night Seaweed Brain." I teased him, my back pressed up against the cold door and Percy towering over me, both of his arms pinning me to the wall. He chuckled breathlessly.

"Seaweed Brain?" He dipped his head down and nipped the tender spot under my ear. I closed my eyes and hmm-ed in pleasure. He started to press more nipping kisses to my neck as I attempted to justify my nickname for him, but he was making it damn hard.

"Ye—yeah." I moaned. Her smirked against my skin. Gods, Luke never did anything like this. Sure he tried to kiss my neck before, but it wasn't nearly as pleasuring. At all. In fact when Luke did it, all I felt was disgust and that was when I thought I loved him! Percy knew exactly what he was doing and it felt like heaven. "You—You love the water-er so—so much and—" I couldn't even finish as Percy found a particularly sensitive at the base of my throat that sent my heart into a spaz and caused my mind to melt. I tilted my head back and let out a loud moan, that Percy smothered quickly with his lips.

He pulled away with a large smirk and my face was on fire.

"You look cute when you blush." He stated huskily. "_Really _cute." I giggled and leaned my head down onto his hard chest. I traced the faint outline of the trident tattoo and felt him suppress a shiver. I blushed again.

"Hmm _Wise Girl_?" He teased, his chest rumbled with his laugh and I snuggled closer. I liked the feeling of that. "Because you're so smart, aren't you, nerd?" He chuckled. I playfully hit his chest.

"Asshole." He smiled and pressed a tender kiss to my temple.

"Get to bed, Beth. You're gonna be tired." I sighed but look up at him and gave him a kiss. He smiled and kissed me back, using his knuckle to tilt my head in an angle.

"Night Percy." I murmured against his lips making him smile.

"Night Annabeth."

* * *

><p>That night, when I couldn't sleep I pulled out my laptop. First I went to Facebook to accept Percy's friend request. And then, like the stalker I am, I went to his profile. Ok, you know those people who don't do really anything on Facebook, besides the rare status and picture updates, but yet still have like a million friends and everything they do, do gets like 100 likes and 70 comments? Yeah, well apparently that's Percy's profile.<p>

I clicked on his profile picture and as odd as it is, I blushed. How could this guy have been the one to see me off tonight? This kind of guy should not be giving a girl like me the time of day.

In the picture Percy was sitting with his guitar (Amy it looked like) on a park bench. He was just playing the guitar, his mouth was open as he was singing, and he looked really lost in the music. His hair looked really shiny in the dappled sunlight, his golden tan was glowing, and his teeth looked really white, seeing as his lips were in a kind of smirk. You could see his dimples really well too. He was wearing nothing fancy, just a pair of Vans, dark skinny jeans, and a blue and black button up flannel shirt, that was unbuttoned at the top. I could see the same necklace he was wearing earlier and a little bit of the tattoo on his collarbone.

In other words, he looked really, really good.

Just to tease myself I glanced down at the 'stats' of the picture and almost choked on my own spit. 203 likes and 92 comments. Um… How does someone get that many likes and comments of Facebook? Then again this is Percy we're talking about.

I glanced at some of the comments.

Vivian Lopez: **Damn, Perce, lookin' fine!**

And,

Joey Smith: **Dude, save some girls for the rest of us!**

And,

Mila Johanes: **Call me, babe ;) *** 456 7891**

Um, yeah, maybe I should stop reading those, seeing as they were all the same. I went back to his profile and to find, surprise, surprise, that his wall was covered in other people's comments and other things. Like:

Nicole James: **Truth is… You're incredibly hot. And you made out with my best friend at my birthday party a year ago… ;) Maybe it's my turn?**

And it went on like that, girls suggesting dirty things, ex-girlfriends wanting to get back together, and lots of phone numbers and girls wanting to hookup. Once and while there was a guy asking about a party or how good a girl was. Gross, but Percy didn't respond to them. Oh! One from Thalia:

Thalia Grace: **Can't wait to see you when we get to Portland!**

And it's old… The rest are still of drooling fangirls giving their numbers and hinting at some very… naughty, nasty things. Back to the pictures!

I found another one (154 likes and 67 comments. God, Percy.) it was one of him walking down the streets of Portland, a ratty ACDC shirt on with blue jeans and those poor black Converse. He had his headphones in and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. One of his eyebrows was raised and his bangs were hanging in his eyes. His hands were in his pockets, but I could still see the usual indie bracelets and the necklace too for that matter. I didn't bother with the comments and moved on to the next incredibly hot picture of him.

There was one of him smirking at the camera, and looking really hot, hands in his pockets and leaning up against what looked like EM, in a black button up flannel shirt and red Converse. He had on that red beanie from the first day we spent together. (179 likes and 49 comments)

There was another of him in the kitchen downstairs, covered in flour and cookie dough, his mouth was open and his head lilted back in a large laugh. I could see Sally laughing and pointing in the background. Percy's hair was sticking up in weird ways and his poor Green Day shirt was covered in flour. This one had a caption: _Cooking with mom. Correction: cooking disaster. I'm now banned from the kitchen D: _(247 likes and 132 comments) I giggled looking at it. This sort of thing doesn't surprise me. So I liked this one.

There was another one of him with this sweet looking, 5 year old girl with crazy dark curly hair and a wide cheery grin. Her golden eyes were wide and she was waving a lollipop in her hands. She was up on Percy's shoulders and Percy was looking up at her with a small grin. It was a really sweet looking picture and I 'liked' this one too. Percy looked really happy with this little girl. There was a caption with this one too: _Day with my wild child._ I aww-ed at it. Who is this cute little girl?

There was another picture of him, drool, shirtless. Can you guess the number of likes and comments? It's a crazy number. 478 likes and 309 comments. Fucking hell, Percy… He looked just as hot as I remembered him. His body still looked like Roman god's and his body glistened with water, a crazy full-blown smile was on his face.

There were others, some of him when he was younger, some with family, ex-girlfriends, groups of friends, some of him sticking his tongue out, others of his flipping off the camera. He had a whole album for him and that little girl. Hazel is her name apparently. He had other albums for school friends, Nico, Beck, and the twins, he had some for co-workers, and multiple huge ones for family. And then I cam across the last one, his newest one. It was all the pictures the two of us took together.

I was kind of scared to look at the comments, and there were a lot of comments. More comments than likes on these and that scared me. I didn't want there to be all these angry girls yelling at me, when they don't even know me. But I looked at them anyways. And winced at every single one of them. Some were just simple, one-worded comments, like _slut, whore, bitch, hoe, freak, _and _ugly, _some were a bit more detailed like,

_Who's the new fuck-buddy, dude?_ And, _Who's the whore? _And _She's ugly. Why are you with her? _And _I hope she doesn't think Percy will stay with her_. And _Percy, lowering your standards? She looks easy. Tell me if she's any good._ Ok, yep all of those hurt. But there was two lone comments at the bottom. One was from Percy.

I bit my lip before reading it.

_If you assholes have nothing better to do than hate on one of the coolest, sweetest girls I know without even knowing her, then I suggest you shut the fuck up. You guys don't know her. She's not my fuck-buddy. I'm not sleeping with her and she's not some girl to pass around like a fucking joint. And as for all the girls who are saying some pretty ignorant thing: get over yourselves. If there's one more hateful comment, I'll personally make your life hell. Are we clear? Good. Fuck off. _

To say I felt happy would be an understatement. That was honestly one of sweetest things someone has ever done for me or said about me. I just can't believe Percy actually stood up for me and then it worked. After Percy's comment, no one else commented except for Bianca di Angelo who said:

_I'm with Percy. I met her this week. She's really sweet. Percy won't hit girls but I will. So, take Percy's advice and fuck off. _

Wow. That's another person standing up for me. Huh. I went back to his wall to find that Percy had just just updated his status: **Go to sleep Wise Girl ;)** I blushed when I read it. Clearly someone was still up. I 'liked' it before going to check my own feed for a minute.

Deciding I had enough Facebook for the night, I logged off. But I didn't get off the computer. Instead I went to find that song that's on Percy's body. Ah ha. Here it is.

_Now this could be the last of all the rides we take_

_So hold on tight and don't look back_

_We don't care about the message or the rules they make_

_I'll find you when the sun goes black_

_And you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday_

I smiled and snuggled into his sweatshirt, taking in a deep breath of Percy's intoxicating scent of ocean, cologne, and smoke. Closing my eyes, I let myself slip off into a deep sleep.


	10. Oh! Gravity

**Unfortunately I will not be able to update like I was, I'm back home and I have school again, ugh. So put up with me, I'll try my hardest! But so far I'm doing a pretty crappy job. I'm trying! **

**And I NEED your guy's opinion on this. For where the story will head, I'm not sure if I should change the rating to M or not. I'm not going to do any sex scenes, but much will be suggested and talked about. As well as my, well, vulgar vocabulary and Percy's habits (smoking and later some drinking). Anyways, tell me whether or not to change the rating. If you think it's fine the way it is also let me know! I want to be safe about this!**

**Oh and the Mean Girls comments, especially with Percy, I don't know how true this is for you guys, but in my school, everyone aside from the very few and/or very sheltered kids has seen it several billions of times and can quote it by heart. Even the guys.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, I was in surprisingly pleasant mood. I glanced at the blue sweatshirt next to me and smiled faintly, remembering the crazy turn of events that had happened last night. A good kind of crazy.<p>

As I left my warm bed, dragging Percy's sweatshirt with me, I couldn't stop the crazy grin from slipping across my face. Deciding, I had nothing to lose I grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it on over my little tank top. The huge sweatshirt fell past my booty-shorts and hit about mid-thigh, the sleeves draped way past my hands and the collar started to slip off my shoulder.

I felt small in it, but I also felt safe and protected. It felt like Percy was there with me, holding me and keeping me close. I never wanted that feeling to end. Throwing my hair into a lazy messy bun, I started down the stairs and into the kitchen. I hoped I could catch Percy alone, so we could talk, but when I got there, Malcolm was the only person in the kitchen.

I smiled at him weakly as he noticed me coming down. "Hey sis."

"Hey baby bro." I teased and he groaned. "Where have you been, Mal? I haven't seen you at all since we got here." He shrugged, but Malcolm was horrible at keeping a good poker face. The blush on his cheeks was as clear as day. "Oh, who is she?" To confirm my suspicions, his blush got darker.

"I've been…" He licked his lips, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Going to that bookstore downtown a lot." He explained. I grinned and went to get some tea.

"And?"

"And… there's a really pretty girl there. She's older, but Gods, Annabeth, before you chew me out, you have to meet her! She's super smart and wise and she knows books. She's incredible." Malcolm got a dreamy look in his eyes. Had this been a month ago I would've chewed him out for liking an older girl, but considering I was in a secret kind-of-relationship with an older guy who has a longer list of exs than I have of books I've read and he has tattoos, I'm no position to yell at him. Too bad Thalia couldn't follow with that logic.

Malcolm seemed to bracing himself for the onslaught of angry comments about his illogical thinking and other similar spats, but instead I just nodded and sipped my tea.

"You're not going to chew me out?" I shrugged.

"Why should I?" I asked him, "You're not stupid. You'll do the right thing when the time calls for it. But right now you've actually got a girl you're excited about. It's almost impossible to get you to talk to girls that outside of our group." He stared at me in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my stressed and uptight and strict and stiff sister—" I glared at him. "—That I love oh-so dearly. But seriously, who are and what have you done with Annabeth Chase?"

"I really have been uptight and stressed, huh?" I stated airily.

"Uh… will you kill me if I answer honestly?" I snorted and took another sip of my tea. Nothing tastes quite as good unless Percy makes it anymore. Great, now I can blame him for ruining all my beverages.

"Let's find out." I replied with a shrug.

"Ok, this vacation has been an awesome idea for you. You're a lot less stiff. It's nice and refreshing. It's a good thing Annabeth, take the compliment." He added when he noticed my body stiffen. I forced myself to relax. "I wonder what's up." He mused out loud and I almost slapped him. Did he not notice the obviously not mine sweatshirt that had to be a guy's? God, have I taught him nothing?

"You know, I'm not really used to there being parties in the kitchen at this ungodly hour." Percy's dry comment dripped in sarcasm. I turned to find him smirking, leaning up against the wall, his hair already wet from his shower, and hands in his pockets. Today was a simple black flannel shirt that was unbuttoned and a white wife-beater tank top underneath. His usual jeans and black Converse were already there, only this time there was a small silver chain dangling from his pants and his necklace was very obvious, as well as some of his tattoos. The bracelets were there as well and he was holding a pair of Aviators.

I blushed at the sight of him.

He grinned at me and gave Malcolm a nod. Malcolm gave him a look of uncertainty. Percy ignored the look and walked around us to get to his beloved coffee. Once he was down getting it all ready, he turned to the two of us and leaned against the counter by the coffee machine, a cocky smirk in place.

"Sexy look there, Beth." He teased causing Malcolm to tense and me to blush. "And great sweatshirt by the way." He winked and I laughed, my cheeks still a bright shade of pink.

"You would know." I flirted back. I tried to ignore Malcolm noticing the sweatshirt for the first time, and resisted the urge to roll my eyes when he gave a barely audible gasp of realization. Percy took a long sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving mine.

"That I would." He answered. "Anyone want some cereal?" His eyes twinkled. "It's on me." I giggled.

"Lucky Charms would be fantastic if you had it." Percy flashed me a smile.

"What house doesn't own Lucky Charms?"

I shrugged innocently, noting out of the corner of eye as Malcolm started to pick up on our flirting. Seriously, the guy was seriously smart, but when it comes to emotions and flirting it takes him forever to catch on. "Health nuts?" I asked.

"I don't hang out with those kind of people." Percy answered easily as he pulled out the cereal and the bowls. I laughed. "Hey other Chase, you want anything?" Percy asked my brother. I tried to smother my laughter when Malcolm looked shocked at actually being included in the conversation. Percy sent me a quick, knowing smile.

"Um, no. I'm fine for now." Malcolm stuttered. It was obvious that Malcolm wanted to go all protective brother on Percy, but it was even more obvious how much Percy scared Malcolm. Ok, maybe not scared, but intimidated Malcolm. Now that I think about it, I could see how any guy would be intimidated by Percy, I mean the guy was obviously gorgeous and had the whole bad boy thing, tattoos and all, and let's put in the fact that any girl would dump their boyfriend in a second for a chance with Percy. Add in Percy's sexy voice, muscular body and cocky demeanor and yeah, most guys would grab their girls, and their pride, and go.

I giggled at the thought of Malcolm or Luke trying to challenge Percy. I couldn't see it. Malcolm would avoid the confrontation at all costs while Luke would be all talk and no action. Percy would scare Luke shitless. Clearly, I had been spacing out for too long and my face must've given away my amusement, because Percy's hands were suddenly waving in my face. I blinked and he smiled at me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I thought back to out first kiss and blushed. Percy seemed to know what I was thinking because he chuckled and passed me a wink.

"I just thought it would be funny for you and Luke to meet." I told her, leaving out the bit with Malcolm. Both boys raised their eyebrows, but probably for different reasons, Malcolm will be wondering how Percy even knew about Luke while Percy will just be curious. I shrugged,

"He'd be scared shitless." Percy started to laugh.

"You think so?" I giggled.

"Definitely."

Then Percy grew serious. "Good, He should be scared. If I ever meet him, I'll beat his ass." I smiled.

"I'd like to see that." Malcolm smiled from next to me. Good, some common ground for the two. Percy gave him a cheeky grin. We then slipped into a some-what comfortable silence, as Percy and I ate our cereal and Malcolm awkwardly stared at the two of us in suspicion. I tried to ignore both guys and focus on my cereal but, come on, Percy was just begging to be looked at.

I peered up at him through my lashes. He was contently drinking his coffee, his ocean eyes sealed behind those spidery eyelashes, and the light of the morning sun peeking into the kitchen lit up his face, making his tan skin glow with a pink-hue and his freckles became more obvious. He looked so peaceful, I immediately wanted to be in those arms and feel the peace he was so luxuriously enjoying. Trust me, my stress levels had gone done quite a bit during my already short stay here, but I was still wound up pretty tight, and Percy being the devil-may-care guy he is, is just reminding me of my problem. I wonder if he'll want to give me a massage again soon…

Damn him. And those hands. Stop drooling Annabeth!

Percy looked up and caught my eye. He smirked and his eyes sparkled like the ocean glittering in the sunlight. And they tell me I'm not a poet. I blushed. I sent another sideways glance over to Malcolm to find him glaring at the raven-haired man in front of us. Of course he either succeeded in remaining inconspicuous when he did so or Percy was just leaving him to his own devices.

From the amusement in his smoldering eyes, I guess it was latter. I grinned, oh Malcolm.

"So Beth, how about another day on the town." Percy suggested. "There's an old school theater called The Valley back over in more Beaverton area. They've got great food and classic movies." I nodded. "Then we can do whatever, maybe visit the art museum? I can take you to meet Rachel for a yoga class." Percy listed off a few other things we could do, and I listened intently. All options sounded great.

Malcolm spoke up. "Yoga?"

Percy took another sip of his coffee. "Yep. Your sister is as stiff as a stick of wood." Percy meant the comment innocent enough, but Malcolm picked up on what he probably thought was a double meaning. I rolled my eyes.

"Chill Mal. My back is full of knots. I need a stress reliever. This might help." Percy just smirked from behind his coffee as I tried to calm my brother's over-reactive imagination. I shot him a look and Malcolm still didn't look convinced. Whatever, that's his problem.

I finished my cereal. "I'm going to go get changed." I announced and quickly left the kitchen. I entered my room quickly and found a pair of shorts to wear. I wasn't going to take of the sweatshirt, it was too comfy and well, let's face it, it was Percy's. Throwing my hair up into a ponytail, I reentered the room to find Thalia had added herself to the mix. I groaned mentally. I really hope she didn't pick a fight this early in the morning.

She glanced at me when I skidded to a halt. I turned to Percy, trying to ignore her probing eyes. "I have my wallet and phone." I stated. "I'm ready to go." He smiled charmingly while I forced myself to ignore the holes Thalia was burning into the side of my head.

"Going where?" And there it was. Percy shrugged.

"Annabeth are hanging out today." I glanced timidly at my friend, her eyes flashed with anger and… sadness? But the sadness was gone and more anger appeared.

"Oh?" She snapped and Malcolm seemed taken back by her anger. You're not alone buddy, trust me. "Annabeth again, Percy? Really Perce? I thought you had a bit more taste than that?" Everyone seemed shocked by the onslaught of venom my 'best friend' was hurtling at me. "Or is she just a fun little younger toy, for you to fuck and then drop on her head?" Then she turned to me. "And as for you, when did you become such a whore? Seriously, you've known Percy for what, a week? Two? And you're already sleeping with him! And wearing his clothes doesn't help, it's like you've got 'Percy's Slut' tattooed on your face—"

"Enough!" Percy roared. "What the actual fuck, Thalia? What the hell is wrong with you?" He was glaring at her and I was doing everything in my power to stop from bursting into tears. Thalia was my best friend, who could she say these things so casually? "Annabeth is your best friend! And I'm your fucking cousin! Where do you get off, flinging accusations around like you know what the fuck is going on!" Percy clamed down and lowered his voice. "I thought I knew you better Thalia." He turned to me with sad eyes.

"Come on Wise Girl, we've got better things to be doing." I suppressed a loud wail as I took his comforting hand. Thalia's eyes flashed with hurt. She looked absolutely heartbroken as the two of us left the house.

* * *

><p>Calypso was at the café when we entered, Percy ready for his shift this morning and I just trailed nervously behind. All that sass and confidence I had felt standing against Calypso the other day had vanished and those hurtful comments on Facebook were doing nothing but causing my stomach to twist and my throat to run raw.<p>

The model like girl gave me a sneering look, her eyes flashing dangerously before she set her smoldering eyes on Percy. I gulped. Percy seemed oblivious to the fact that Calypso was eye raping him, and in stead moved passed her and to the other guy behind the counter. I hadn't seen him yet.

I awkwardly trailed after him, biting my lip and hoping that Percy would save me from the angry blue eyes of a certain she-devil in high heels.

Percy walked up to the other guy. He was a large guy, not fat but muscular, with mocha skin, dark eyes, and a large tattoo of a hammer on his bicep. He was even taller than Percy, not by much, though, it looked like only an inch. He was pretty handsome too but not really my type. Percy said something to him making him laugh before Percy's eyes flickered to me and the other boy's eyes trailed over. He smiled warmly at me, making all my nerves calm down. Percy's eyes twinkled.

"Come over here Beth. I want you to meet someone." Shyly I made my way over completely. I heard Calypso snarl under her breath but I paid her no attention. I gave a shy smile and a quick wave.

"Hi." The large guy leaned over the counter, placing his elbows down and resting his chin in his large hands. He smiled sweetly.

"So you're the cutie on Perce's Facebook wall, then." I blushed and Percy laughed.

"That she is." Percy winked causing my blush to darken. Great. Then he cleared his throat, but that little smirk was still evident. "Annabeth meet Charles Beckendorf. Everyone calls him by his last name or Beck." He told me. Charles, er, Beckendorf glanced between the both of us before he laughed.

"You've got her under your spell, Jackson!" Oh God. Percy just laughed and gave me a small smile. Beckendorf threw his hands up. "And the Jackson Charm strikes again. Geez. Is there no end to the list of girls you've snared?" He teased his friend causing Percy to shake his head. I however, did not like the sound of that. Being just another girl to Percy Jackson. I thought of what Thalia said, about his endless girls. Why was I any different?

Percy shrugged. "I dunno dude." Then he flashed me a soft smile. "But this one is definitely a keeper." I blushed, relief rushing over me as he leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. "Definitely."

Beckendorf shook his head with an amused smile. "The day Percy Jackson settled down…" He then gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't let his rep get to you, doll. Or his bad boy status. He's a good guy. Maybe a bit horny, but a great guy." Percy stuck his tongue out at him. I blushed scarlet. Oh geez…

"And I like you." He continued. "Percy picked good in you." I bit my lip.

"Thanks." He smiled charmingly.

"Don't mention it, doll." Percy grinned at me before slapping his friend upside the head.

"Hey no flirting with my girl now…" The rest of Percy's shift went off without a hitch surprisingly. Beckendorf was really funny and we exchanged numbers, even though Percy joked about Beckendorf getting his own girl to flirt with. So far I liked all of Percy's friends, but I couldn't get those words out of my head.

_My girl._

* * *

><p>I was on cloud nine as we walked through the surprisingly sunny streets of Portland. And Percy seemed to notice my happy mood because finally he pulled me over after I burst into a giggle fit.<p>

"Ok, you're kind of freaking me out with all your happiness right now. What's made you so giddy?" He teased but I bit my lip shyly. I wonder if I should tell him, I mean, for all I know Percy only said that to get Beckendorf to back off, or even worse, he didn't even realize he said it.

"Um, well…" I glanced at him, his ocean eyes held my gaze intensely and suddenly I felt like I was drowning. And it felt good. "Well, you said _my girl_ and—" I was embarrassed as Percy just stared at me. Clearly he didn't really understand and maybe I was getting a head of myself and—

He cut off my mental rambling with a searing, but quick kiss. I whimpered in protest when he pulled back, all doubt and unease wiped clean from my mind. He gave me a blinding, dimpled, crooked smile.

"What else would I call you?" He mumbled against my lips. "You are _my girl_…"

* * *

><p>Of course all this bubbly, happy giddiness would only last a little while. We had made our way over to where Percy worked at the surf-shop, and where apparently Percy's good friend and yoga instructor worked as well.<p>

The second we entered the small shop someone had tackled Percy to the floor, squealing. I looked over to where Percy used to be, to find him on the floor with a skinny, redheaded girl sitting on his lap. She was only wearing a pair of yoga pants and a bikini top to show off her curvy, yet slim figure. She had a small tattoo on her right shoulder that said _art_ and her short, glossy red hair already made me jealous.

Percy grumbled as he picked himself and the new girl up before shooting me an apologetic smile. I flashed him a tight grin in response.

"Hi Rachel." Percy stated with a smirk. "Excited to see me?" The girl snorted.

"Really what gave that away?" Percy rolled his eyes before stepping away from the extremely close girl and towards me.

"Rach, meet Annabeth. Annabeth meet Rachel." The redhead noticed me for the first time with a guarded expression. Then she was perky and I was trying to ignore the fact that she was seriously gorgeous. Her emerald eyes made my grey eyes seem dull and her milky skin looked really good on her. She was covered in freckles and she had a small diamond stud on the right side of her nose.

"Hi. Like this doofus here said, I'm Rachel." She reached her hand out to shake and I shyly complied. At least she was friendlier than Calypso.

"Hi." Percy smiled at me and then to my surprise (and Rachel's) he wrapped a muscled arm around my small shoulders.

"I was wondering Rach, if you could give Beth, here, some yoga lessons. She needs to take off some stress and I figured yoga was the best way to do it." He seemed completely unaware of the new tension that was building between Rachel and I. That Seaweed Brain. But Rachel didn't let her discomfort show and for that I respect her.

She giggled. "One of your famous massages didn't work?" I bit my lip. Okay… Percy just laughed but pulled me closer to him and rubbed his thumb in circles on my upper arm. He shook his head.

"Kind of, but her back is riddled with knots and it's going to take a hell lot more than just a couple back massages." Rachel nodded her head in understanding. Her vibrant green eyes turned to me,

"If you're that tense we're gonna need to work some things out. What do you do to relieve stress right now?" I was glad Rachel actually seemed genuinely invested in helping me get rid of my stress. I shrugged.

"Percy's given my one massage and I drink tea when my brain feels like its about to explode. I've also ranted to Percy about… pressing things in my life right now. That's about all I got."

Rachel nodded as she began leading Percy and I to the counter where they rented surfboards. There were a few stools so we sat down, Percy's hand moved to my upper back and started rubbing more circles. Damn, he was good at this.

"Keep up with the tea. What flavors are you drinking right now?" I shrugged.

"Just mint."

"You might want to try some floral kinds as well. The more soft and tranquil the aroma the better for relieving stress." She suggested. "And Percy, give her more massages. You're great at giving them and what girl could resist?" She teased and winked at me. Ok, so maybe Rachel does have a crush on Percy, but at least I don't think she's a scheming, plotting bitch. I blushed when Percy winked at me too.

"Oh, I plan to." Rachel laughed,

"Oh fuck, Percy you're scaring the poor girl!" She laughed before putting a hand on my arm. "Don't mind him. A lot of girls would kill to have Percy giving them a massage." That I didn't doubt for a second. And despite them picking on me, I decided I liked Rachel. She was funny and more willing to help others than herself.

Percy's boss, another girl, who looked in her early twenties with dirty-blonde, pin-straight hair and a great tanned body in a scantly bikini walked over, swinging her hips and smirking at Percy. Seriously? More girls?

"Hey Percy." She purred and placed a tan hand on his arm. "You're not in uniform and you've got a job to do." She winked at him before turning to Rachel. "You've ten more minutes of break." She didn't sound nearly as nice talking to the freckled girl but Rachel just rolled her eyes and nodded. Percy's boss then gave Percy another steamy look before turning around and making sure she swayed her hips more than normal. I glared at her retreating form.

Rachel and I shared a look while Percy snorted. He then leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to my temple. "Forget Lacy, Beth." He mumbled against my skin. At least he wasn't too oblivious to the flirting. He looked between Rachel and I, "I'll be back." The second Percy was out of earshot Rachel smirked.

"You've really caught yourself the most wanted man in the state, my dear Annabeth." I blushed but I agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, I have." She then sighed,

"Guess there's no hope in getting with him." She muttered. I felt bad, I knew what it was like to have the guy you like taken away, even if our situations were slightly different.

I opened my mouth to apologize but Rachel cut me. "Don't apologize Annabeth. I can see it in your eyes, you've been hurt before. But Percy is helping you heal. Slowly but surely. I'm not going to take that away because of a silly crush." She waved it off. "Besides, Percy and I are more brother and sister anyways." Rachel didn't glare at me, she didn't even look hurt, but more understanding. A little dejected, but understanding and I felt my respect for the redhead skyrocket. If I was ever in her position, especially with a guy like Percy, I hope I'd be as collected and understanding as she is right now. Hopefully, I'll never have to be in that position. And fingers crossed that Percy will keep me.

"So, anything else you do to relieve stress?" Rachel started again. I bit my lip.

"Nope. That's all I've got."

"Hmm." She closed her eyes and tilted her head up in thought. "You said you've been ranting to Percy?" I nodded as she peered at me through narrowed eyes. "Don't stop talking to Percy, that's for sure. Go to him about anything. He won't mind. You can trust that doofus. But I also suggest a journal to write in too. Put anything and everything in it, from the smallest things that make you smile to a little pet peeve that grates your nerves. Put everything that causes emotion." She watched me to make sure I got it. "Do you have any creative outlets?"

I shook my head. I mean I was into architecture, but I didn't have anything to poor my heart and soul into like Percy does with his music or Thalia with her acting.

"No? Well anything to peak your interest?"

"Um… I've always wanted to dance actually. I don't dance, but I'd like to." Rachel squealed.

"Awesome! And Percy and I know a great dance instructor! Perfect that will work." She looked happy that she had found something of a creative outlet. "And as for yoga, I can teach you a few poses now. Nothing great, just a couple basics for you to practice. My suggestion to you is to find a time in the morning and evening to do some yoga and drink some tea. Calm yourself, you'll get a better sleep, which will also reduce some stress. And get Percy to give you those massages." She stated. Then she loudly called out,

"You hear that Jackson? Give the poor girl some sexy massages!" I could hear Percy's laughter and I blushed. Gee, thanks Rachel.

Then Percy came out and well, no wonder his boss wanted him in his uniform. Considering there isn't much to it. Just some swim-trucks. I had already seen Percy shirtless, but I'm beginning to doubt I'll ever get used to seeing him half-naked. Rachel leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"You wait until you see him naked." She teased and I gulped. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beth, can I ask you something?" Percy inquired, his eyes shifting over to the movie-rental place across the street. I tilted my head in question. "Well… I don't like the way Thalia has been around you and I know you guys are supposed to be best friends, but I have to ask this first: She's not normally this bitchy to you is she? I mean, like back in New York, she's not horrible?"<p>

I shook my head violently. "No, she's not. Not at all. She's really sweet and well very Thalia like back home. I don't know what this attitude thing is right now, but this is not the norm for her." Percy looked relieved. "Why?"

He bit his lip. "Well, I think I've got an idea of what's making her so… un-Thalia like. I don't know if it's true, but it's an idea. A theory in the process, really." He hesitated, chewing on his lip some more, her eyebrows scrunching together and his nose crinkled. It was by far the cutest face I had ever seen.

"Care to share?" I teased him. He smiled nervously.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, please don't Beth, but well, Thalia and I have been close for years. We were always tight, closest of the cousins. And, well, obviously, I've been spending all my time since you guys got here with you. It's not your fault, but if I know Thals… I think she's jealous. Of you being with me. It goes both ways really." Percy began explaining. "I mean, you're her best friend and you've been spending all your time with me. And then Thals and I are tight and I'm spending my time with you. I think she's jealous and… I'd like to make it up to her."

I bit my lip. That made a lot of sense. It didn't justify her actions, but it made sense. The two people she was closest to were hanging out together and leaving her in the dust. It must remind her of when I kept ditching her for Luke, who had been her crush for years. I immediately felt like a horrible friend, I just wish Thalia would've chosen to talk to us about this instead of, well, threatening us.

"How?"

"I know we were going to hang out tonight, but I think we should make it up to Thalia. Tonight I was hoping to rent a bunch of movies for her and I. As a sort of cousin night." He admitted a little sheepishly. "And then maybe tomorrow you and her could go on the prowl, wander around the city for a couple hours. Is that fine with you? I know the way she's dealing with this is… childish. But we need to make peace with her. Especially if we want to admit to her about, well, us."

I blushed at that, but the cloud-nine feeling was back. _Us._ I nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that. All of it really. Spending time with her and opening up to her about us. We wouldn't have to sneak around your house." I joked and Percy laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush up against him.

"I think we might still have to sneak around the house." He said carefully. "I don't know how thrilled the family will be to know we're involved with each other. Age differences and all. Plus, my family isn't… in the dark per se about my rep with girls." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his and he eagerly returned it, his full lips moving in synch with him, showing off his obvious experience in the field of kissing. But it felt too good for me to care.

"Awesome." He mumbled, his panting breath traced my lips as I breathed him in and tried to catch my breath at the same time. "I need movies and junk food." I smiled against his lips.

"Now you're making me jealous." He pressed a passionate kiss to my lips before pulling away.

"Don't be. I'll have you later tonight." I let out a small giggle, gulping down my nerves and the building desire. "I'll text you tonight after my parents chase Thals and I away and into our bedrooms." Percy then winked. "Don't fall asleep on me though."

"I won't."

Percy had a large stack of movies for Thalia and him, titles like _Edward Scissorhands, Beetlejuice, Donnie Darko, _and to my own hilarity and amusement, _Mean Girls _and _She's The Man_. Percy had only shrugged with a cheeky laugh, exclaiming,

"Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind doesn't like _Mean Girls_? Chick-flick or not, the movie is hilarious." We both laughed and started trading favorite lines. You know you've found the perfect guy when you can quote _Mean Girls_ with him.

We also had a shit-load of junk food. Thalia is a very, very lucky girl.

**Part One of Day 16 out of 82.**


	11. Miss Missing You

**Hey my dear, lovely readers! Another update I see, you spoiled, spoiled children… ;) Anyways, I just thought I'd uh, well, ask… Would you guys check out two (well three) stories of mine? They're not PJO (gasp!) But I really love them and I enjoy writing them. **

**Anyways the first is called Miracles it's a HSM fic. Troyella of course ;) and the other two stories are a part of a six-part series on a band of rebels fighting the government after the world ends. Book one (Danger Days) is complete and I really need to get back to Bulletproof Heart (aka book 2) But if you guys would read and review, that would honestly make my day. I can answer any questions you have as well via PM. Cool? Cool. If you guys like my PJO stories, I see no reason for you to not like my others ;D**

**You guys should follow me on Instagram and Vine! That's right, I said it. Do it, comment on something to let me know you're from FF and I'll follow you back :P killjoykid (Instagram) EmmaLewis**

**(Quick warning, I post a lot on Instagram so if you don't want your timeline spammed, you probably shouldn't follow me)**

**Alright, one last thing before KLSR progresses, neh? I haven't been replying to reviews anymore, unfortunately, but it's hard to keep up with you guys! It's great that I have so many reviews, especially ones who are so invested and interested in this little story, so it's great! It's just well, I'm lazy. I've said it once I can say it again ;) But urgent questions? PM ME!**

**Thank you, everyone for your kind and supportive words after all of this drama and what not in my life. You guys are the sweetest. I will be writing a story with the PJO characters still to document it, in case any of you are curious as to what went down and everything :)**

**TWO LAST THINGS: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE HAVE BROKEN UP, AS YOU KNOW THEY'RE MY FAVORITE BAND AND THE REASON I NEVER STARTED CUTTING WHEN MY DEPRESSION GOT WORSE. ITS BEEN ROUGH AND IF YOU JUST GOT INTO THEM, I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, BUT THEY WILL ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE BAND. AND FINALLY CHECK OUT FALL OUT BOY'S NEW ALBUM SAVE ROCK AND ROLL IM SOBBING ITS SO FUCKING AMAZING DO IT!**

**Thanks again guys, you're amazing.**

* * *

><p>Part Two of Day 16 out of 82.<p>

* * *

><p>With Piper:<p>

The Cherokee beauty sipped her coffee and gazed out at the ocean in front of her from her place on the stone bench. Storm clouds swirled over the grey waters, blocking out all hope of sun and warmth. The only heat around the brunette was from the steaming cup clasped tightly in her gloved hands.

She was slightly pissed, slightly amused at the weather. Pissed because its summer for God's sake, honestly, it should feel like summer, but at the same time, its also Portland and summer isn't really too summery 24/7.

"It's a little dark isn't it?" a masculine voice called over to her, his voice was almost lost in the wind and the music flooding from her headphones. But Piper still heard him, turning her head at neck-breaking speeds to look at the new figure. _Whoa…_

The guy standing in front of her was tall, blonde and had the eyes of lightening bolts. He was gorgeous really, with sharp features, full lips and a cute little scar above his upper lip. Piper tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, while trying to calm the blush on her cheeks.

"I guess so." She shrugged, trying to play off her obvious attraction the teen in front of her. He smiled a charming grin and gestured to the seat next to her.

"Can I join you?" She bit her lip and nodded meekly. He grinned again and sat next to her with his hand out stretched.

"Hi." She smiled and took his hand with a smile of her own.

"_Hi._"

* * *

><p>With Thalia:<p>

She missed this. All of this. Looking around the dark room, with the only light coming from the glowing screen in front of the pair of them, tangled in blankets and candy wrappers. She snuggled closer to his strong chest and just relished in the scent of ocean and cigarettes, the strength of his arms, and the warmth of his skin. She treasured the feeling of being completely safe, being protected and cared for from the only person she'd accept it from.

The only one she could trust.

Percy felt her curl closer and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. As much as he loved hanging out with Annabeth, and he _really liked _hanging out with Annabeth, it felt good to sit back with Thalia for the first time in a very long time. Just pigging out on junk and watching classic Percy and Thalia films. His protectiveness grew as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, hugging her tiny body to his. His need to fight everyone, even Annabeth, to defend her had returned with passion. He hated to think he was the cause for some of her recent tears.

* * *

><p>"<em>Back again so soon?" Thalia snarled, hands on her hips, an ugly sneer twisting her face. Percy clenched his fist around the handle to one of the many bags he and Annabeth were carrying. He glanced at Annabeth to see her hiding her hurt behind her curls. <em>

_Thalia eyes the bags in their arms before starting the next onslaught of venom. "Planning a party for two?" She griped. "Who knew you were such a fucking slut Annabeth. Oh wait I did, if the Luke incident was anything—"_

"_Fucking hell Thalia, would you shut the fuck up!" Percy exploded, startling both girls. He set the bags down as Thalia scrambled to hide her shock and hurt. "You don't get it do you? All of this is for you. I was hoping you'd be Thalia enough for a Percy and Thalia Movie Night, but if you're going to start shit before either myself or Annabeth have any chance to explain anything to you, the whole night is off. And Annabeth and I will go to our separate rooms for the rest of the night."_

_Thalia had no hope of hiding the shock all over her features. "Now." Percy started in a much calmer voice. "If you'd like to explain to us why you're acting like this, without being a bitch, we'd love to hear it so we can fix this fucking mess. Good? Good."_

_Before the punk teen could begin tears rushed from her eyes in a very un-Thalia like way. Percy quickly wrapped his arms around her skinny body as she cried out her answer and apologizes. "I-I'm sorry! I just was jealous! I was losing not only my best friend but my older brother… to each other! And I felt left out and like you guys wouldn't want me around anymore if you two got together and I just—I'm sorry!" Percy held her close as Annabeth stroked her hair. _

"_Thalia." Annabeth started, "You're always going to be my best friend. Please don't forget that." Thalia looked up at her before engulfing her in a tight hug._

"_Thank you." She rushed out before pulling away just as fast to point an accusing finger at the two. "Not a word of this to anyone. Or I will find you and I will kill you." The threat was thrown off a little by her voice cracking but Percy just smiled and kissed her head._

"_Of course not."_

* * *

><p>Thalia had felt pretty damn stupid over the way she had acted to two of the most important people in her life. But she was relieved they forgave her and were open to her. And when she stopped and thought about it, Percy and Annabeth did make a <em>cute <em>couple.

* * *

><p>With Annabeth:<p>

As she put on her (ok Percy's) sweatshirt and slipped into bed, she couldn't stop the smile from creeping up on her face. Things were finally resuming order. Percy and Thalia were making up and then tomorrow it would be her turn.

Her phone buzzed quietly.

From Percy:

_Goodnight beautiful xo ;)_

She typed a quick reply, unable to get the stupid, love-struck grin off her face.

_Night handsome._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so hate me for the long wait and THEN short chapter. I'm sorry. I just… I knew what I wanted to happen but didn't know how to stretch it. Believe me I tried. <strong>

**And as I said MCR broke up, so my need to do anything has been very minimal. Anyways… Check out those stories, Instagram/Vine, and the new Fall Out Boy record (songs to check out: The Phoenix, Young Volcanoes, Rat A Tat, Miss Missing You, and Death Valley. All the songs are amazing but those are personal faves.)**

**xoxo **

**Emma**


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

**So I left you guys off last with not much of a chapter and to be honest, this story pisses me off. It really sucks actually. I mean, Annabeth is so OOC and I wrote her as this love-struck psycho girl and all the drama and romance is so fast-paced the resolve is so dumb. Like we went through all of that drama with Thalia only to have it be resolved in less than 2,000 words? I don't think so. **

**But the point is, you all love this story and I'm trying really hard to make this work but unfortunately I haven't had any inspiration to write anything in far too long. And even if I did, I have like one Percabeth idea and then all I want to write about is Skins UK and Awkward. my two newest obsessions. As well as The Fault in Our Stars and I have yet to read Looking For Alaska, but I own it and I'm excited to start. I've also been involved with a guy who has been fucking with my head as of recently, but it's probably my own nerves screwing me over. But that's still no excuse and i could give you guys a million reason for why I haven't updated, but really none of them actually excuse it. **

**The point is, tumblr and my own laziness and lack of love for this story are starting to really fuck with me. I have such a hard time writing Percabeth because Annabeth and I are two completely different people, from her in actuality and her in Kiss Like Summer Rain. And I can't write as a guy, because I'm far too girly to actually write a realistic guy part. Every time I try, I shut it down because it sounds too much like a girl and that's one of my biggest pet-peeves with writing is when the guy sounds like a girl. **

**Another thing I've been trying to wrestle with that doesn't really stop me from writing exactly, it just changes my perspective of how I write characters. I want to change this reoccurring thing through my writing, but I don't think this is the story for it. Like for instance, this whole **

"**I wear less make up and don't flaunt my body suddenly makes me a better person than a girl that wears a lot of make-up and high heels" is really fucked up. Slut-shaming is dumb and so is the whole "Date a girl who reads!" shtick or "Oh she sleeps with a lot of guys, she must be a horrible person because she's a whore!" is totally fucking dumb because you can be a great person and have LOADS of sex and do drugs and wear revealing clothes and a pound of make-up. Everyone should do what they want, as long as they're comfortable. You like showing your boobs? YOU GO AND SHOW YOUR TITS GIRL. You want to wear no make-up? AWESOME DON'T WEAR MAKE-UP BUT WEARING MAKE UP DOESN'T MAKE YOU A WHORE EITHER. **

**This whole 'holier than thou' thing in fanfiction pisses me the fuck off, you know why? Because the fact of the matter is, you're NOT better than her or him. They're your equal. Just because you drink tea and read books and wear respectable clothing and haven't had sex and go to church doesn't make you better than anyone who doesn't do those things. It just makes you a judgmental asshole. **

**Now this has been kinda (I mean REALLY) harsh and if you think this way, I'm not trying to be a bitch, but just try and change your perspective ok? Everyone is different and everyone goes through their own shit that you know nothing about. People should NOT be shamed for acting/doing/dressing/saying anything that they're comfortable with. I want to express in writing, that there are all kinds of people who are great and different and act different and dress different and go through different shit. I want to give depth to the girls you guys love to shit on, that I have written in the past as shitty people who wear 'too much makeup' and 'dress like sluts'. I want you to love to hate her and hate to love her. I want you to relate to her. And this isn't the story for this, I'm sorry. **

**...And don't even get me started on the bullshit that is the friend-zone. I can rant about that later. **

**But the whole point of this wasn't to lecture you guys, you all are great. The point of this message was… I think I'm ditching the story. Not completely, because it's going to need a serious make-over. My biggest concern is how I'm supposed to write Annabeth. **

**BUT WHEN I SAY MAKE-OVER I MEAN LIKE MAJOR, EXTREME MAKE-OVER HOME ADDICTION, MAJOR MAKE-OVER. Like it'll probably be a completely different story. I've really REALLY wanted to dig my hands into a completely MTV-affied (or the OC or 90201) high school drama, because those are my favorite things in the world. **

**In fact… I actually don't know what I'm going to do, because that would be a completely different story and stuff and so many of you guys really like this story… Maybe, for the time being I'll just leave this story on an… indefinite hiatus. Like Fall Out Boy.**

**So, now that I've actually written something and gotten my thoughts out, I gotta figure out how I want my high school drama to go and believe me when I say its gonna be B I G.**

**I'll keep you guys updated the best I can through my FF profile on my stories and the future. **

**I love you all, you've been such a huge, H U G E, inspiration for the growth of this story and I thank you all for coming a long so far with me. This story, in its prime, was one of my absolute favorites to write, but for me, as I am today, this isn't me anymore. This story (and Whispering Secrets) are my babies and I'm actually going to cry over how far those stories went and how much I've grown as a writer and I sound like I'm writing MCR's break-up letter. **

**But I need a new chapter, a new project, something that I can twist as much as I want for as long as I want and a story that'll be able to keep up with me and my forever changing attitude and personality, because, yeah high school's a real bitch, but damn its fun. I mean, I really hate school in all, but I've come a long way and all these experiences I've had are very much treasured and I want a way to encompass the growth, of well, growing up, haha. **

**I love you guys and this isn't the last you'll hear of me.**

**Or Kisses Like Summer Rain. **

**Until next time,**

**xo**

**Emma.**

**(Oh and one last thing, I did NOT steal this story idea from whoever it is, you all seem to think I did. KLSR has been around MUCH longer. Love you guys xo Emma)**

**(PSS I changed my name to thnkxfrthmmrs)**


End file.
